Sides of Love
by Theesa99
Summary: Ingin menggapai sesuatu yang namanya kebahagiaan, itulah yang diinginkan oleh seorang gadis dengan sifatnya yg aneh dan jga sulit untuk mengekspresikan diri dngan baik. Akankh dia mmpu memprtahnkn cintnya yg diperjuangknnya?. Benarkah cinta itu diperjuangknnya?. Dn dlm hatinya cinta itu berubah jd bnci. Benarkh itu bnci? atau..Temukan jawabannya di next chap..Rnr please..! v
1. Chapter 1

Main Cast:

Jaejoong ( Genderswitch;25 Tahun )

Kyuhyun ( 22 Tahun )

Krystal ( 21 Tahun )

Shin se kyung ( 21 Tahun )

Sung Ji Hyo ( 30 Tahun )

Choi Minki ( 21 Tahun )

Lee Min Hoo ( 26 Tahun )

Please RnR…n tolong jangan ada yang ngeBash atau fan war yah,,,gumawo…(membungkuk 90 drajat).

Chapter 1

**Jaejoong POV**

Hidup, kadang memiliki caranya sendiri untuk menyeleksi siapa yang pantas bahagia dan memiliki kehidupan yang menyenangkan. Berbeda dengan aturan hidup yang selalu melangkah kedepan, aku seperti mundur kebelakang. Yah, beginilah keadaan hidupku yang mungkin akan sulit untuk dirubah. Tapi, siapa yang menyangka hidup memilihku menjadi salah satu orang yang beruntung untuk merasakan kebahagiaan dan juga hal-hal yang menyenangkan.

Bukan bersifat munafik, tapi aku terkadang ..tidak, bukan terkadang tapi selalu saja tidak bisa mensyukuri keadaan atau semua yang telah aku dapatkan. Bukankah dengan bersyukur kita akan mampu merasakan kebahagiaan yang tercipta dari hal sekecil apapun yang kita dapatkan?.Tapi itu tidak berlaku untukku karna hidupku seperti berjalan mundur kebelakang.

Namaku kim jaejoong, mahasiswa semester 6 jurusan tata boga di universitas nasional seoul yang terletak di gwanak. Gadis biasa dengan kehidupan biasa, dibesarkan di salah satu panti asuhan yang terletak di yongsan. Umurku sudah terbilang cukup dewasa atau bahasa lainnya cukup tua. Mahasiswa di kelasku rata-rata umurnya baru menginjak 20 atau 21 tahun sedangkan umurku sekarang desember mendatang umurku akan genap 25 tahun.

Semua yang mengenalku pasti akan menanyakan hal sama, "Kenapa masih kuliah?"..aku sudah tahu maksud dari pertanyaan mereka dan aku hanya menjawab, "Bukan urusanmu"..dibarengi dengan senyum tipis. Bukankah itu terlihat kejam dalam memberikan jawaban kepada temanmu?..mungkin iya, tapi bagiku tidak karna menurutku pertanyaan mereka itu lebih kejam dan lebih tidak sopan.

Sebenarnya aku sangat benci disebut tua atau dipandang tua oleh siapapun yang sudah mengetahui umurku tapi itu adalah kenyataan dan aku pasti akan kalah jika berdebat tentang hal itu, jadi aku memilih untuk menerimanya saja. Begini lah kepribadianku, sangat abstrak dan terkadang aku sendiri akan sulit memahami apa yang aku pikirkan. Apakah aku ini seorang penjahat, orang baik, munafik, atau apalah namanya sifat-sifat yang masih banyak yang sulit ku pikirkan satu persatu.

Yang jelas aku tidak mau orang melihat kejelakan yang ada pada diriku dan aku juga tidak mau membuat orang bersedih karena diriku. Lebih baik tidak berteman maka tidak menyakiti dari pada berteman tapi aku akan menyakitimu, itulah prinsipku. Memiliki teman yang sangat dekat mungkin akan mustahil untukku, teman dekat juga akan sulit, atau teman biasa..huhh…mahluk yang namanya 'TEMAN' akan sulit kalian lihat bersama denganku karna dengan sifat ku dan juga sikapku kepada orang-orang di sekitarku membuatku sulit untuk mendapatkan mahluk yang bernama teman yang seperti barang langka di mataku.

Jika di bilang culun, mungkin kurang tepat karna penampilanku tidak seperti kutu buku yang memakai kaca mata tebal serta rambut yang di guncir kuda. Penampilanku seperti layaknya yeogja kebanyakan tidak seksi dan juga tidak terlalu tertutup. Biasa, itu adalah kata yang seperti menempel di hidupku. Dibesarkan di panti asuhan adalah hal yang mungkin tidak diinginkan oleh anak manapun termasuk diriku. Ibu-ibu panti sangat menyayangi anak-anak yang mereka rawat dan aku tidak pernah menyesali itu. Tapi itu saat aku bersama orang dewasa, dan ada masa di mana aku sangat menyesali hidupku yang berawal dari panti adalah saat-saat bersama anak-anak seumuran denganku atau kakak-kakak yang lebih tua 2 atau 3 tahun dariku.

Dipanti, semua anak seumuran denganmu harus kau anggap saudara karna keadaan dan nasib yang sama. Dan kehidupan saudara mungkin tidak layak di gambarkan disini. Kehidupan bersama mereka mungkin lebih tepatnya seperti tinggal di hutan. Seperti hukum rimba, siapa yang kuat dialah yang menang atau berkuasa dan seperti itulah hubungan antar sesama anak di panti asuhanku dulu. Tubuhku kecil dan sampai sekarangpun badanku tetap kecil untuk ukuran yeogja dewasa. Karna hal itulah yang membuatku menjadi sasaran pembullyan yang dilakukan oleh 'saudara-saudara ku' di panti asuhan dulu.

Mengingatnya saja sudah membuatku menyesal hidup di dunia ini. Setelah lulus SMA aku memberanikan diri untuk pergi dari yongsan ke gwanak dan mencoba mencari pekerjaan di distrik yang menurutku ideal tersebut. Selama satu tahun pertama hidupku di gwanak benar-benar sangat sulit. Aku bekerja mulai dari pukul 5 subuh sampai jam 9 malam hanya untuk membayar sewa sebuah flat kecil dan uang makan. Dari mencuci piring, hingga menjaga toko sudah kulakukan dan membuat badanku menjadi sangat kurus.

Akhirnya setelah dua tahun menyesuaikan diri aku mampu menjalani hidupku dengan lebih baik dan di terima sebagai koki di restoran sederhana. Aku memang sangat ahli jika sudah menyangkut masalah makanan dan masakanku juga sangat enak, itu yang di katakan orang-orang yang menjadi langanan restoran sederhana tersebut. Kenapa aku bisa bekerja disana dan menjadi kokinya?..ceritanya singkatnya aku pernah membantu istri dari pemilik restoran tersebut saat dia sedang kesusahan membawa belanjaanya di pasar dan kebetulan saat itu aku sedang bekerja sebagai penjual udang di pasar itu.

Tentu saja udang-udang itu bukan milikku, aku hanya bertugas menjualkannya kepada orang-orang yang berbelanja di pasar dan aku menerima upah untuk jasaku saja. Setelah lelah berteriak-teriak menjajakan udang itu akhirnya semua udang itu habis terjual. Saat sedang sibuk membersihkan dan merapikan tempatku menjual udang, ada seorang ibu yang menjatuhkan semua belanjaannya tepat didepan meja tempatku menjual udang. Karena tidak ada yang mau menolongnya, jadi kuputuskan untuk menghampiri ibu tesebut dan menawarkannya bantuanku. Ibu itu menerimannya dengan senang hati, dalam perjalanan mengantar ibu itu pulang kami bercerita hal-hal ringan dan sesekali ibu itu bercanda dan kami pun tertawa. Ibu itu bermarga lee. Rumah ibu lee jaraknya tidak telalu jauh dari pasar jadi tidak perlu waktu lama untuk kami sampai kerumahnya. Sesampainya dirumah, ibu lee menawarkanku makan malam bersama, aku sudah menolak tapi ibu lee bersikeras katanya sebagai bayaran atas kebaikanku menemaninya pulang.

Dan karena terlihat sangat lelah, aku menawarkan bantuan kepada ibu lee untuk membantunya memasak. Ibu lee sempat menolak karena dia tidak enak terhadapku, tamu tidak boleh direpotkan katanya. Terjadi kecelakaan kecil, kaki ibu lee terkilir karena jatuh di kamar mandi saat dia buang air kecil. Akhirnya, dia menerima bantuanku untuk memasak didapur. Aneh juga menurutku, masa aku yang orang asing masak di dapurnya dan dengan persetujuan pemilik rumah pula.

Tapi, aku merasa senang karena bisa membantu ibu lee yang begitu ramah dan baik hati. Setelah makan malam, aku baru tahu bahwa sang ibu sebenarnya memiliki seorang anak yang sekarang sedang kuliah di new york. Anaknya mengambil jurusan arsitektur, dan akan lulus beberapa bulan lagi. Tapi anaknya tidak bisa pulang dalam waktu dekat karena setelah kelulusannya dia akan dikontrak untuk bekerja sama dengan salah satu perusahan kontruksi terbesar di amerika untuk melaksanakan proyek pembangunan sebuah gedung besar yang sangat mewah dan akan bernilai sejarah dan mungkin akan menghabiskan waktu sekitar 7 tahun di amerika.

Aku hanya menganggukan dan menggelengkan kepalaku tanda iya atau tidak untuk menanggapi perkataan ibu lee. Sepertinya dia adalah wanita yang cerewet karena dia tidak henti-hentinya bercerita sampai suaminya memutus ceritanya dan membuat dia kesal. Aku hanya bisa tertawa melihat kelakuan suami istri itu.

Mereka juga sempat memuji masakanku, kata mereka masakanku sangat enak, mereka bisa merasakan kehangatan keluarga saat makan masakan yang ku buat..kata mereka itu seperti magic. Dan saat itulah timbul di benak mereka untuk membangun restoran sederhana dengan konsep kekeluargaan dan aku di berikan kepercayan oleh mereka menjadi koki utama di restoran yang rencana berkonsep sederhana tapi menarik tersebut. Dan sekarang sudah genap 6 tahun aku bekerja di restoran ini. Dan aku sangat bahagia karena bisa melakukan sesuatu yang aku sukai dan sekaligus mewujudkan impianku sebagai koki terkenal dunia dengan berkuliah di jurusan tata boga. 3 tahun menggumpulkan biaya kuliah akhirnya aku bisa mendaftarkan diriku di universitas nasional seoul yang memang menjadi kampus idamanku saat pertama kali aku melihat brosurnya. Saat aku diterima aku sangat senang dan setidaknya biaya kuliah tidak terlalu berat selama aku masih bekerja di restoran sederhana ini. Dan mencoba melupakan semua masa lalu yang pernah kudapatkan saat di panti asuhan. Walau kata orang, 'kita tidak akan bisa hidup di masa depan jika tidak ada masa lalu' tapi menurutku lebih baik tidak ada masa depan jika harus mengalami masa lalu seperti itu.

**Normal POV **

"Huhhh…anginnya dingin sekali"…terlihat seorang gadis yang sedang mendekap tubuhnya dengan kedua tanganya, untuk menutup rapat-rapat celah angin dingin yang seolah ingin membuat gadis itu mengigil.

Banyak kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya tapi seperti tidak memperdulikan keberadaan gadis yang sedang berjuang menahan hawa dingin malam ini. Gadis itu duduk termangu memandang kedepan, entah apa yang sedang dilihatnya tapi sepertinya mata itu mengisyaratkan sang pemilik sedang memandang sesuatu yang sangat jauh, melamun?..mungkin bisa dikatakan begitu. Halte itu sangat sepi karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Tapi gadis itu masih setia menunggu kedatangan bis yang bisa membawanya pulang ketempat yang lebih hangat yaitu rumah.

"Uhuk..uhuk…" suara itu mengagetkan sang gadis. Dia menoleh kesamping dan mendapati seorang nenek yang sedang duduk tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Tapi karena udara yang sangat dingin membuat sang gadis mengacuhkan keberadaan itu dan memilih untuk diam ditempatnya..

"Uhuk..uhuk..uhuk..uhuk…" suara itu sekarang semakin keras dan mengudang perhatian lebih dari gadis itu. Akhirnya dia mau memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bergerak mendekati nenek yang sepernya sedang menderita karena batuk.

**Jaejoong POV**

Aku melihat nenek itu sedang memegang dadanya, sepertinya batuk itu sangat menyakitkan. Perlahan aku mendekati nenek itu, suara batuknya sekarang semakin nyaring dan terdengar menyakitkan.

"Halmoni, gwenchana?"…aku menyetuh bahu sang nenek dengan raut khawatir yang menghiasi wajahku.

"Uhuk..huk.,..uhukkk..uhuk…"..batuk sang nenek semakin menjadi dan membuat ku semakin gelisah. Kupandangi keadaan sekitarku berusaha mencari kendaraan yang bisa kami tumpangi. Aku harus secepatnya membawa nenek ini kerumah sakit. Dari jauh aku melihat sebuah mobil yang melintas dengan kecepatan sedang menuju kearah kami, senyum tipis tersungging di bibirku. Aku berlari ketengah jalanan bermaksud untuk menghentikan mobil tersebut. Dan..

"Ckitttt…." suara mobil yang direm mendadak itu seperti suara jantungku yang hampir berhenti berdetak. Hal itu membuatku bergetar karena takut, tapi apa boleh buat jika tidak begitu aku tidak akan bisa membawa nenek itu secepatnya kerumah sakit.

"cklek..dumm.." terdengar suara pintu mobil yang dibuka dan di tutup secara kasar di telingaku.

"Ya…apa yang kau lakukan, kalau mau mati jangan menggunakan mobilku sebagai alatnya dasar gadis gila"..kini dihadapanku berdiri seorang pemuda yang sangat tampan sedang memasang wajah marah. Jika tersenyum akan lebih tampan pikirku..

"Mi..mian..saya bukan mau mati tapi"… kata-kataku terputus saat memandang wajah pemuda itu. Wajahnya sekarang menggeras dan dia mulai melangkah mendekatiku. "Omona..otthoke, bagaimana jika dia memukulku" batinku.

"Agashi..apakah kau putus asa karena putus dengan kekasihmu dan sekarang mau bunuh diri?. Kau tahu, di dunia ini masih banyak yang bisa kau kerjakan dan masih banyak namja yang mau menjadi kekasihmu. Jadi, sekarang pulanglah kerumah nanti orang tuamu khawatir. Ini ongkos taksimu dan langsung pulang jangan singgah kemana-mana karena besok pasti harus bersekolah"…pemuda itu menggeluarkan beberapa ribu won dari dompetnya dan menyodorkan uang itu kepadaku.

"Mwo..apa-apaan pemuda ini, seenaknya saja menilai orang"..batinku.

"Ya…apa-apaan kau pemuda aneh, aishh..jinja.." aku meremas rambut ku dengan wajah frustasi. Pemuda itu hanya bisa melongo memandangku yang bergumam sendiri seperti orang gila. Ku tarik tangan pemuda itu dan menyeretnya ke tempat nenek yang sedang sakit tadi dan ku dapati nenek tadi sudah terbaring lemas dibangku halte.

"ya..gadis gila, lepaskan mau apa hah..?"..pemuda itu terus berusaha melepaskan tangannya sampai kami mendapati nenek itu pingsan dan dia akhirnya terdiam.

"Omo..omo..halmoni..halmoni..gwenchana?...bangun halmoni.."..aku menepuk-nepuk pelan wajah sang nenek dan tidak mendapatkan reaksi apa-apa.

"Siapa dia?.." Tanya pemuda itu padaku. Aku menoleh kearahnya dengan wajah khawatir, sejujurnya aku juga bingung harus mengatakan apa kepada pemuda ini karena aku juga tidak mengenali nenek ini.

**Pemuda POV**

Melihat wajah khawatir gadis itu membuatku menjadi sedikit khawatir. Akhirnya ku putuskan untuk membawa nenek yang kurasa adalah neneknya kerumah sakit tanpa ada banyak bicara di antara kami. Di sepanjang jalan kerumah sakit gadis itu hanya sedikit bicara. Dia hanya menceritakan tentang nenek yang sebenarnya baru di temuinya di halte tadi dan juga tentang dia yang bukan seorang gadis yang patah hati dan berencana bunuh diri. Sangat irit bicara itu yang ku dapati dari gadis ini. Aku juga sedikit heran, kenapa dia tidak mengenaliku tapi itu membuatku sedikit lebih tenang karena jika dia adalah salah satu dari orang-orang itu maka aku akan sangat kerepotan nantinya. Sesampainya di rumah sakit aku langsung menggendong sang nenek dan membawanya masuk kerumah sakit. Untunglah tidak ada yang menggenaliku karena sekarang aku sedang memakai kaca mata hitam dan sebuah topi berwarna coklat, antisipasi jika sesuatu diluar rencana terjadi. Setelah ku pastikan sang nenek mendapatkan perawatan akupun memutuskan untuk pulang. Gadis itu terlihat gelisah menunggu neneknya yang terbaring lemah walau dia masih memasang wajah datar itu. Aku harus segera beristirahat kalau tidak aku akan bernasib sama dengan nenek ini, pingsan saat ini juga. Karena aku sudah sangat lelah dengan aktifitas hari ini. Aku keluar ruang perawatan itu setelah berbicara sebentar dengan seorang perawat dan berpamitan dengan gadis itu. Kulihat jam yang ada ditanganku, waktu menunjukkan pukul 12 dini hari. "Huh..hari yang sangat melelahkan" batinku. Akupun berjalan menuju mobilku yang masih terpakir di depan rumah sakit dan masuk kedalamnya.

"tok..tok.." suara kaca mobilku yang di ketok oleh seseorang. Aku menurunkan kaca jedela mobilku dan mendapat gadis itu berdiri disamping mobilku.

"Ada apa lagi..?"..tanyaku kesal dengan wajah yang lelah.

"Gumawo..karena mau mengantar nenek itu kerumah sakit dan juga sudah membayar semua biaya perawatannya"..dia membungkuk sebentar dan memberikan senyuman tipisnya untukku. Cantik..gadis ini cantik, dengan mata besar dan bulatnya yang berwarna coklat cerah, bibir kecil yang terlihat menggoda berwarna merah, wajah yang tanpa noda dengan warna kulit seputih susu, dan rambut hitamnya yang berantakan namun terlihat sangat halus. Dia tersenyum kepadaku walau senyum itu sangat tipis tapi terlihat manis dan tulus dimataku. Aku sudah sering menerima senyuman dari banyak orang, teman-teman dan juga keluargaku selalu tersenyum jika berhadapan denganku. Tapi, aku tahu tidak semua senyum mereka adalah senyum yang tulus bahkan kebanyakan dari senyum mereka adalah senyum palsu yang mereka berikan agar mendapatkan perhatian lebih dariku.

"Gwenchana..maaf karena perkataanku yang sebelumnya. Aku hanya mempercayai yang aku lihat, maaf sekali lagi".. aku tersenyum kepadanya dan dibalas senyuman tipis darinya.

"Jadi kita impas kan?"..aku memasang wajah datarku.

"Ne..?".. dia terlihat bingung dengan perkataanku.

"Maksudku, aku sudah berbuat salah kepadamu dengan bersikap kasar dan juga salah paham. Dan juga aku sudah membantumu membawa nenekmu, em..maksudku nenek itu kerumah sakit jadi kita tidak memiliki hutang satu sama lain" terangku dengan senyum lima jari yang bertengger diwajahku..

"Oh..ne.." dia sepertinya mengerti maksudku dan wajahnya terlihat menjadi sedih.

"Maksudku..aku hanyalah orang yang sangat tidak ingin berhutang budi kepada orang lain..itu saja, aku tidak berpikiran buruk terhadapmu tenang saja".. aku berusaha untuk membuat dia tenang dan senyum tipis menggembang di bibirku.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu ne..jaga nenek itu baik-baik sebelum keluargany datang"..aku menyalakan mobilku dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Kulihat dia dari kaca spionku, dia masih disana dengan wajah sedihnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh gadis itu, wajah sedihnya itu sedikit menggangu pikiranku. Biasanya aku paling tidak mau mencampuri urusan orang lain, tapi berbeda dengan saat ini. Aku sangat ingin mengetahui apa yang membuat gadis itu bersedih, apa yang ada di pikirannya, dan apa yang sangat menggangunya. Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi, ada apa dengan ku. Ini tidak biasa, ah..mungkin karena aku terlalu lelah jadi otak dan perasaanku jadi sedikit kacau dan..aku belum tahu namanya.. "akkhh….sial" aku menggerang frustasi, ini sungguh membingungkan.

**Jaejoong POV**

Akhirnya pemuda itu berbaik hati membawa kami kerumah sakit. Walau sebenarnya aku juga merasa aneh, karena tanpa banyak bicara dia langsung menggendong nenek itu dan membawanya kemobilnya dan yang lebih aneh lagi kenapa aku harus ikut juga masuk kemobilnya dan sekarang aku berada di sebuah ruang perawatan untuk nenek itu bersama pemuda ini.

Aku tetap memasang wajah datarku, walau sebenarnya aku sedang khawatir dengan keadaanku sekarang. Bagaimana jika pihak rumah sakit meminta biaya perawatan nenek ini kepadaku dan pemuda ini tidak bisa diharapkan sama sekali karena aku tidak menggenalnya dan aku juga tidak mungkin memohon bantuan padanya. Aku adalah gadis dengan harga diri yang tinggi, lebih baik aku menderita dari pada harus menggemis kepada orang lain."otthoke.." batinku..

Di sepenjang jalan menuju rumah sakit aku memang sempat menceritakan kepadanya tentang nenek itu. Aku juga menjelaskan padanya bahwa aku bukanlah orang yang seperti dia pikirkan. Biasanya aku tidak ambil pusing dengan pendapat orang lain tentang diriku, tapi entahlah kenapa denganku hari ini. Semuanya terasa begitu cepat, dari masalah yang aku dapatkan di restoran hingga bertemu dengan nenek kemudian bertengkar dengan pemuda itu.

Direstoran aku dituduh mencuri handphone milik salah satu koki yang ada di sana. Tentu saja aku tidak melakukanya, selagi aku masih bisa mencari uang untuk makan untuk apa aku mencuri barang yang kupikir tidak terlalu penting itu. Dan lagi pula aku sudah punya hp walaupun tidak sekeren hp yang kata mereka aku curi itu tapi aku tetap puas dengan yang kupunya karena menurutku hp itu jika sudah bisa dipakai untuk menelpon dan mengirim pesan itu sudah bagus. Koki yang menuduhku itu memang sejak kedatangannya di restoran tempatku bekerja 6 bulan lalu hingga sekarang sudah sangat cemburu dengan perlakuan semua staf dan juga pemilik restoran yang sangat baik terhadapku. Dan juga karena aku yang selalu berhasil membuat menu baru yang sangat di sukai oleh pelanggan.

Dia sebenarnya adalah saengku di kampus, namanya adalah Shin se kyung. Sekyung adalah gadis populer di universitas nasional seoul, dia sangat dikagumi bukan hanya karena dia sangat cantik dan juga kaya tetapi dia juga mempunyai prestasi dalam berbagai bidang akademik. Seperti renang, menyanyi, bermain alat musik khususnya biola dan juga dia adalah seorang penari balet tingkat internasional. Entah kenapa dia mengambil jurusan tata boga, karena dengan prestasinya itu menurutku..tidak, bukan hanya menurutku, mungkin semua orang akan berpikiran sama jika aku mengatakan bahwa dia akan menjadi artis yang sangat terkenal jika dia mau mengambil jurusan seni peran atau seni musik. Dan menurutku, dia sama sekali tidak bisa memasak, hanya karena nama besar keluarganyalah dia bisa masuk dalam kedalam jurusan tata boga di universitas nasional seoul. Oh..ayolah, siapa yang tidak mengenal shin soon jae..raja korea selatan yang masih berjaya di usianya yang sudah tua. Dan sekyung adalah cucu kedua dari soonjae dan cucu pertamanya entah siapa namanya aku tidak tahu. Aneh, sangat aneh memang kenapa dia bisa bekerja di restoran sebagai koki dengan keahlian memasaknya yang pas-pasan dan juga kenapa gadis yang luar biasa seperti itu bisa menuduhku mencuri hpnya yang kupikir bisa dibelinya sebanyak yang dia inginkan. Hidup memang aneh, dan hati manusia itu adalah rahasia yang akan sulit terpecahkan bahkan Sherlock holmes aja susah pecahinnya?.."arghh..aku bisa gila..ya tuhan, kenapa semua yang aneh dan tidak mengguntungkan selalu menimpa diriku?.."..batinku.

Setelah berbicara dengan salah satu suster di ruangan itu, pemuda itu akhirnya berpamitan denganku dan menjelaskan bahwa dia sudah mengurus urusan administrasi serta biaya pengobatan nenek itu. Dia juga menyuruhku untuk tinggal sebentar sebelum sampai keluarga nenek itu dating. Dia ingin tinggal, tapi dia sudah sangat lelah jadi dia memutuskan untuk segera pulang setelah meminta persetujuanku. Sedikit kaku dan aneh, karena kupikir tidak perlu persetujuanku jika dia ingin pulang. Setelahnya dia berjalan keluar ruang perawatan. "Sepertinya dia akan langsung pulang" batinku. Mengingat-ingat bahwa aku belum berterima kasih padanya aku langsung berlari mengejarnya dan ternyata dia sudah masuk kedalam mobilnya. Aku menimang sebentar, untuk apa aku berterima kasih karena sama sekali tidak ada untungnya bagiku tapi kakiku tetap saja berjalan mendekat ke arah mobilnya dan tanganku tanpa sadar menggetuk kaca jendela mobilnya..

"tok..tok.." aku mengetok kaca jendela mobilnya dan berhasil mendapat perhatiannya.

"Ada apa lagi..?"..dia bebicara dengan nada malas dan terlihat gerutan lelah di wajahnya, aku jadi merasa tidak enak sampai merepotkannya sejauh ini. Pemuda ini sangat baik pikirku.

"Gumawo..karena mau mengantar nenek itu kerumah sakit dan juga sudah membayar semua biaya perawatannya" terus terang aku adalah tipe orang yang sangat sulit mengekspresikan diri jadi pernyataan terima kasihku di berengi dengan sedikit senyum yang memang sangat sulit kulakukan karena aku sudah sangat terbiasa dengan wajah datar.

"Jadi kita impas kan?"..pemuda itu kembali memasang wajah lelahnya.

"Ne..?".. 'apa maksud pria ini..?..impas apanya?' batinku.

"Maksudku, aku sudah berbuat salah kepadamu dengan bersikap kasar dan juga salah paham. Dan juga aku sudah membantumu membawa nenekmu, em..maksudku nenek itu kerumah sakit jadi kita tidak memiliki hutang satu sama lain" terangnya dengan senyum lima jari yang bertengger diwajahnya..

"Oh..ne.." aku semakin khawatir dengan pemuda ini. Terlihat sekali dia sangat lelah dan hampir pingsan, dengan keadaan yang acak-acakan walau ku akui dia tetap tampan. Entah ekspresi apa yang aku pasang sekarang, mudah-mudahan saja tidak terlihat jelek.

"Maksudku..aku hanyalah orang yang sangat tidak ingin berhutang budi kepada orang lain..itu saja, aku tidak berpikiran buruk terhadapmu tenang saja".. 'tidak perlu berusaha membuatku tenang, aku sudah tahu maksudmu'..batinku

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu ne..jaga nenek itu baik-baik sebelum keluarganya datang" tanpa menunggu pendapatku dia langsung menjalankan mobilnya. Hmm, setidaknya satu masalah sudah terselesaikan dengan sangat baik.."terima kasih tuhan dan gumawo tuan tanpa nama"..aku tersenyum dan memutuskan kembali menemani nenek yang juga masih asing bagiku setidaknya sampai keluarganya datang batinku.


	2. Chapter 2

**Main Cast:**

Jaejoong ( Genderswitch;25 Tahun )

Kyuhyun ( 22 Tahun )

**Other Cast:**

Krystal ( 21 Tahun )

Shin se kyung ( 21 Tahun )

Sung Ji Hyo ( 30 Tahun )

Choi Minki ( 21 Tahun )

Lee Min Hoo ( 26 Tahun )

Han Junsu ( 24 Tahun )

**Pairing**

Kim Jaejoong and Choi Siwon

Please don't be silent readers…gumawo..(bow 90 drajat)

Chapter 2

**Normal POV**

Setelah kepergian pemuda itu, jaejoong memutuskan untuk tinggal sebentar menjaga nenek yang sampai saat itu belum di ketahui identitasnya oleh jaejoong. Pihak rumah sakit sudah menghubungi kepolisian, dan kini mereka sedang menunggu laporan dari pihak kepolisian tentang identitas nenek itu.

**Jaejoong POV**

Malam sudah semakin larut, aku meilirik jam dinding diruangan itu dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi. Mataku rasanya ingin sekali terpejam, badanku juga terasa berkali-kali lipat lebih lelah dari hari biasanya. Mungkin karena berbagai kejadian yang terjadi seolah-olah menyedot semua tenaga yang kupunya. Aku hanya berdoa, semoga keluarga nenek itu secepatnya ditemukan. Karena jika sampai besok belum ditemukan juga,aku pasti akan sangat kerepotan untuk mengurus nenek ini. Entah aku juga bingung dengan diriku, kenapa aku harus menuruti perkataan pemuda itu untuk tinggal menjaga nenek ini setidaknya sampai keluarganya datang. Oh..aku pasti sudah tidak waras menuggu kedatangan orang-orang yang tidak pasti kapan datangnya dan mereka yang akan datang tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali denganku. Kupandangi wajah damai sang nenek yang terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit. Dokter sudah menerangkan tentang kondisi sang nenek karena dia pikir kami lah satu-satunya keluarga yang ada bersamanya. Kami?..tentu saja aku dan pemuda aneh itu. Dokter mengatakan bahwa nenek yang kelihatannya sudah sangat berumur menderita asma dan juga paru-paru basah. Jadi, dia tidak boleh terkena hawa dingin yang berlebihan. Dokter menyarankan kami agar tidak membawa sang nenek keluar rumah saat musim dingin seperti ini mengingat kondisi kesehatan sang nenek yang diperburuk dengan keadaan tubuh nenek yang sudah tua. Ini sudah menginjak awal februari, tapi hawa dingin masih saja terasa jika saat berada diluar rumah.

Berbagai pertanyaan campur aduk di kepalaku, kenapa nenek ini nekat keluar rumah sendirian di malam hari di cuaca yang sangat dingin hari ini. Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada sang nenek, berbagai macam pertanyaan bermunculan dipikiranku dan membuatku semakin penasaran terhadap sang nenek. Saat aku sibuk dengan pikiranku, suara pintu terbuka dan menampakan seorang suster dan juga beberapa orang mengikutinya dari belakang.

**Normal POV**

Jaejoong masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri saat pintu masuk terbuka.

"Silahkan masuk, disinilah ruangannya"..terlihat seorang suster sedang menuntun beberapa orang untuk masuk keruang perawatan sang nenek.

"Omo..omo..umma..gwanchanayo..umma bangun umma..yeobo otthoke..hiks..hiks.." terlihat seorang ibu paruh baya berlahir menghabur kearah tempat nenek itu berbaring. Wajahnya penuh dengan air mata dan terlihat begitu sedih. Di belakangnya, mengikuti seorang pria yang mungkin lebih tua dari ibu itu berjalan menuju kesamping tempat tidur sang nenek. Nampak juga di wajahnya raut sedih dan ada kekhawatiran yang sangat dalam terpancar disana. Sepertinya mereka tidak perduli dengan keberadaanku, atau mungkin tidak mengetahui keberadaanku yang sedang duduk di sudut ruangan. Tunggu, sepertinya aku menggenal kedua orang ini. Bukankah mereka…

"Ahjumma..ahjusshi..?"..aku berdiri dan berjalan mendekat untuk memastikan pandanganku.

"Jaejoong.." benar tebakanku, mereka berdua adalah paman dan bibi lee. Paman lee terlihat terkejut dengan keberadaan jaejoong disana.

"Ini adalah nona yang membawa nenek ini kesini nyonya, bersama seorang pemuda yang sudah pulang sejak tadi"..terang seorang suster yang berada diruangan itu.

"Jaejoong, benarkah itu nak?.." bibi lee berjalan mendekat kepada jaejoong dengan wajah sedih yang masih setia berada di wajahnya. Paman dan bibi lee memang sudah menganggap jaejoong sebagai anak mereka, karena latar belakang jaejoong yang berasal dari panti asuhan. Mereka sangat baik kepada jaejoong, dan itu membuat hati nya senang. Setidaknya didunia ini ada yang akan menangisi ketidakberadaannya jika suatu saat jaejoong menghilang dari muka bumi.

"Ne..ahjumma.." jaejoong tersenyum tipis menanggapi pertanyaan bibi lee. Aura sedih begitu kental menghiasi ruangan itu.

"Gumawo nak, jeongmal gumawo.." bibi lee menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memeluk jaejoong. Dan jaejoong hanya bisa membalas pelukkan bibi lee dengan mengelus-elus punggungnya untuk menenangkannya.

**Jaejoong POV**

Setelah beberapa saat menenangkan bibi lee, aku memutuskan untuk pulang. Sebenarnya aku masih ingin menemani mereka dirumah sakit tapi aku juga harus bekerja. Tidak mungkin aku melalaikan kewajibanku sebagai koki utama di restoran tempatku bekerja. Walau sebenarnya paman dan bibi lee sudah menahanku untuk tinggal karena restoran tempatku bekerja adalah milik mereka dan mereka memiliki hak penuh atas restoran dan pekerjanya tapi tetap saja aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan tanggung jawabku. Aku menolak dengan sangat halus, alasannya adalah aku membutuhkan sedikit istirahat dan juga aku harus bersikap propesional dalam bekerja. Disana sudah ada beberapa perawat yang akan menjaga dan merawat nenek rupanya adalah ibu kandung dari bibi lee. Sebenarnya tidak semua alasan yang aku buat merupakan alasan, untuk bagian dimana aku membutuhkan 'sedikit' istirahat itu benar adanya dan kata sedikit mungkin kurang tepat untuk keadaanku sekarang. Aku pamit pada bibi dan paman lee sesopan mungkin.

Di dalam bus menuju rumah, aku terus memikirkan tentang nenek lee. Banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ku tanyakan sebenarnya kepada paman dan bibi lee. Tapi, melihat keadaan saat itu seperti kurang tepat untuk melakukannya. Hey, walaupun aku kelihatan dingin tapi sikapku akan sangat bagus ketika bersama orang yang sangat kusayangi. Setidaknya walaupun aku tidak pernah diajarkan sopan santun yang benar dari kecil tapi aku masih tahu rambu-rambu dalam bersosialisasi.

Sikapku memang terkadang membingungkan bagi setiap orang yang berada didekatku. Karena aku adalah gadis yang sangat ahli dalam menyembunyikan ekspresi jadi disaat-saat tertentu aku menunjukkan sifat asliku orang-orang yang melihat seolah-olah tidak menggenaliku. Padahal seharusnya mereka tahu itulah aku yang sebenarnya. Dari SMA hingga kini aku belum merasakan yang namanya pacaran. Mempunyai seseorang yang spesial di hati mungkin ada, tapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berhasil menjadi namjachinguku. Mungkin karena sikap dinginku pada mereka yang membuat semua itu terjadi. Aku adalah gadis yang aneh, julukkan itu sudah ku dapatkan sejak aku masih duduk di bangku Sekolah menengah. Di saat aku tersenyum mereka menggira aku akan berbuat jahat pada mereka dan di saat aku mengacuhkan mereka, mereka tidak akan menganggap keberadaanku disekitar mereka.

Terlihat menyedihkan memang, tapi aku sama sekali tidak mau mengubah hal itu. Kata orang kita harus move on, tapi bagiku hidup itu seperti air yang mengalir. Biarkan dia berjalan apa adanya, tidak perlu memaksakan, tidak perlu berjuang keras, tidak perlu memimpikan hal yang besar yang sekiranya akan membuat dirimu hidup dalam dunia mimpi. Jikalau pun akan berjalan mundur kebelakang, itu hanya ada di hatiku saja. Keadaan akan terus berjalan maju karena fakta bahwa waktu tidak mungkin bergerak mundur. Tapi hidupku, dan hati ku masih tertinggal di belakang dan entah sampai kapan akan terus disana.

Aku berharap suatu saat nanti hidupku bisa sedikit lebih maju dari sebelumnya. Menemukan seseorang yang memahami ku tanpa isyarat apapun dariku.

_**Without a**____**word**__**, **__**he**____**understands**____**my language…**_

_**(**_Tanpa ada kata, dia memahami bahasaku…)

_**Without a**____**touch**__**, **__**he**____**felt the warmth…**_

(Tanpa ada sentuhan, dia merasakan kehangatanku…)

_**Without**____**tenderness**__**, **__**he**____**saw**____**the contents of**____**my heart…**_

(Tanpa ada kelembutan, dia melihat isi hatiku…)

_**Without any**____**emotion**__**, **__**he**____**fell**____**for me…**_

(Tanpa ada emosi, dia jatuh untukku…)

_**Without a**____**hint**____**of**____**all the**____**senses**____**...**____**he was**____**able to**____**hear my heart beating for him**_

(Tanpa isyarat dari semua inderaku…dia mampu mendengar detak jantungku yang disetiap detakkannya tercipta hanya untuknya..)

**Normal POV**

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya gontai, bukan karena semangatnya berkurang tapi karena hari ini dia begitu lelah. Tadi saat sampai dirumah dia hanya sempat mandi dan juga makan roti sisa pemberian tetangganya kemarin. Sekedar berbaring untuk merengangkan semua ototnya yang kaku saja dia tidak sempat. Karena dia meningat ada satu masalah yang belum terselesaikan olehnya. Dan dia harus menyelesaikannya hari ini juga, dia tidak akan menunggu lama untuk hal yang satu ini. Karena jaejoong memiliki trauma dengan yang namanya fitnah, dan dia memiliki ingatan yang sangat buruk jika sudah menyangkut satu kata sial itu. Saat ini jaejoong sedang berjalan kaki menuju tempatnya bekerja, restoran paman lee memang terletak di daerah yang cukup strategis menurut jaejoong tapi satu kekurangannya khusus untuknya yaitu dia harus berjalan kaki salama kurang lebih 10 menit dari halte bis untuk sampai ke restoran sederhana tersebut.

Akhirnya disini jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya panjang yang sebelumnya sudah di tariknya dalam-dalam. Dia berusaha mengumpulkan semua keberanian yang dia punya, dia tidak boleh lari lagi seperti dulu sebelum membersihkan namanya. Mungkin ini akan sulit mengingat latar belakang musuhnya kali ini lebih terlihat kuat dibanding dengan musuhnya yang terdahulu. Musuh?..ya, semua yang menyakiti hati jaejoong akan dianggap musuh olehnya dan sebaliknya semua orang yang bersikap baik padanya maka akan dijadikan teman bahkan keluarga oleh jaejoong. Terlalu polos?..mungkin, karena dari kecil tidak ada yang mengajarkan padanya tentang arti dari kedua kata itu..'Teman dan Musuh'. Dan jaejoong adalah pribadi yang tidak pernah mengambil pelajaran dari keadaan disekitarnya. Semua yang tidak penting 'baginya' maka tidak perlu mendapat perhatian lebih. Terkecuali hal-hal tertentu yang sangat menganggunya atau berpotensi membuat sakit badan atau hatinya maka dia akan sangat memperhatikan hal itu. Hal kecil bisa menjadi besar jika itu dihadapkan kepada jaejoong dan begitu sebaliknya.

Menolong nenek yang di halte kemarin adalah salah satu hal yang dapat menganggu hati jaejoong, berpotensi menyakiti hatinya jika dia membiarkan nenek itu sakit dan sendirian disana. Maka dari itu dia menolong nenek itu tanpa memikirkan konsekuensi selanjutnya yang harus dia hadapi. Terlalu baik?..mungkin jika dimata jaejoong hal itu adalah penyelamatan untuk keadaan hatinya.

Saat masuk kedalam restoran, para pekerja menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak biasa. Terdengar juga ada suara bisik-bisik diantara mereka. Jaejoong memegang dadanya, rasa sesak tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja saat melihat semua itu. Dimata jaejoong saat ini mereka semua seperti monster yang bersiap untuk mencabik-cabik hatinya.

**Jaejoong POV**

"Oh..tidak, kumohon jangan lagi.." gumamku dalam hati. Ingatan 8 tahun yang lalu terasa kembali muncul kepermukaan. Kenangan yang berusaha ku kubur dalam-dalam terasa mencoba untuk bangkit lagi dan menyeretku dalam kegelapan yang sama. Tidak, ini tidak boleh dibiarkan..aku harus menghadapinya kali ini. Jika tidak maka akan ada kenangan buruk baru yang akan menghantui kehidupanku dimasa depan.

"Jaejoong..fighting.."..gumamku pelan.

"Jaejoong shii..manager ingin bertemu denganmu diruangannya"..salah seorang pekerja memanggilku.

"ne.. gumawo" aku tersenyum kepadanya dan pekerja itu membalas dengan senyum meremehkan. "huh..sabar jae..semua akan baik-baik saja.." gumamku dalam hati.

Akupun melangkahkan kaki menuju ruangan yang mungkin akan menjadi ruangan pengadilan bagiku.

"tok..tok.." ku ketok perlahan pintu yang ada tulisan 'Manager'.

"Masuk" terdengar suara dari dalam yang membuyarkan lamunanku. Ku buka perlahan pintu itu, dan mendapati manager han sedang duduk dibangkunya. Wajah serius manager han terlihat jelas dimata ku. Glek..aku menelan liurku agak susah..tapi ini harus ku hadapi karena jika tidak hari ini kapan lagi aku bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Silahkan duduk jaejoong shii"..manager han terlihat bersikap sopan kepadaku dan mempersilahkan ku untuk duduk.

"Ne..permisi" aku mengambil tempat duduk yang ada di hadapan mejanya. Wajahku ku buat setenang mungkin walau tidak dapat di pungkiri bahwa hatiku sekarang sangat gelisah.

"Jaejoong shii..anda pasti tahu kenapa saya panggil anda kemari".. manager memulai pembicaraan. Aku membalasnya hanya dengan anggukan kecil, karena ku rasa tidak bisa mengendalikan emosiku jika aku telalu banyak bicara. Lebih baik sedikit bicara tapi tetap terlihat normal dari pada banyak bicara tapi terdengar seperti meledak-ledak di hadapan manager han.

"Junsu ya..kau pasti tahu bukan aku pelakunya. Kita sudah saling menggenal lebih dari 2 tahun bukan hanya sebagai rekan kerja tapi sebagai teman yang baik"..terangku panjang lebar. Yah, kalian pasti kaget kenapa aku bisa bicara secara tidak resmi dengan manager restoran ini jawabanya adalah karena aku dan junsu atau lebih tepatnya han junsu sudah berteman baik selama dua tahun bekerja sama dalam lingkungan kerja. 6 bulan pertama aku memang sulit untuk berbicara dengan namja yang bernama junsu ini karena sifat dan juga sikapku yang memang sangat dingin terhadap orang baru ku kenal. Tapi, dengan sikap ramah dan sifat junsu yang menyenangkan aku jadi bisa akrab dengannya. Sejujurnya dia yang terlebih dahulu mengajakku bicara. Saat itu dia berkata, tidak baik sesame rekan kerja tidak saling kenal. Dia sosok charming dan mood maker dimataku, aku yang sulit untuk bergaul saja bisa akrab dengannya apa lagi mereka yang biasa bergaul.

"Aku tahu jae ah..tapi, kasus yang kau hadapi ini berbeda. Ada bukti yang sangat memberatkan dirimu. Hp itu ada di dalam tasmu, dan tedapat sidik jarimu di hp itu terlebih lagi ada beberapa saksi yang juga memberatkanmu"..terlihat junsu merubah wajah seriusnya menjadi wajah khawatir.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum tipis padanya…

"Jae..?"…junsu terlihat bingung dengan reaksiku.

Sebenarnya aku sudah menebak hal ini..semua yang aku lakukan akan sia-sia karena yang menjadi musuhku sekarang bukanlah orang sembarangan. Yeogja gila itu sangat kuat dengan antek-anteknya yang seperti tentara monster di bayanganku. Oh..jaejoong jangan mengkhayal sekarang. Jebakannya sungguh sangat sempurna hingga tidak ada satupun yang mencurigainya dan semua kesalahan pastinya tertuju padaku. Dia adalah korban dan aku adalah penjahatnya, pasti semua orang sedang memandang kami seperti itu sekarang. Kecuali junsu, aku percaya dia tidak akan pernah berpikiran buruk terhadapku. Hahh…aku sudah lelah memberikan alasan, kemarin saat dia menuduhku didepan semua pekerja aku hanya bisa diam dan tidak mengeluarkan satu kata apapun. Tapi, saat dia berkata buruk tentangku dihadapan paman dan bibi lee aku seperti bom yang tersulut api. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, akhirnya aku menyuarakan semua alasanku yang memang adalah fakta yang ada dengan suara yang meledak-ledak. Dan bahkan dengan air mata yang jatuh dipipiku. Aku mengatakan kepada mereka bahwa aku meminjam hp sekyung untuk menelpon ke hpku dan berbagai macam alasan lainnya. Aku menceritakan kepada mereka semua, tidak ada yang ku tutup-tutupi. Memang cerita versiku akan terlihat sangat menjelekan sekyung dan terdengar tidak masuk akal. Karena, ohh..siapa yang akan percaya bahwa sebenarnya cucu perempuan dari presiden korea adalah seorang penipu atau dalam kata lain yang lebih tepat adalah psikopat.

**Flash Back on Tragedy**

Siang itu, saat keluar makan siang aku meninggalkan hpku di looker dan aku melupakannya. Saat kembali kerestorang aku mengira hpku hilang atau terselip kemana, melihat gerak-gerikku yang gelisah di dapur beberapa teman menanyakan keadaanku. Aku hanya memberikan senyum tipisku dan mengatakan tidak ada apa-apa kepada mereka. Mereka sudah sibuk, tidak mungkin aku tambah sibuk hanya karena kecerobohanku. Sekyung mendengar hal itu dan dia menghampiri diriku. Dia menanyakan apa masalahku, dan akupun menceritakannya karena dia yang terus memaksa untuk memberikan bantuan. Akhirnya dia menawarkan untuk menelpon hpku dengan menggunakan hpnya agar jika berbunyi aku tahu dimana letak hpku, mungkin saja terjatuh dibawah-bawah meja katanya.

Aku yang tidak melihat ancaman untuk keselamatan tubuh dan juga hatiku darinya menerima tawarannya dan aku langsung menelpon nomorku menggunakan hpnya. Beberapa kali aku telpon, hpku tidak juga terdengar bahkan saat telpon ke lima hpku sudah tidak aktif lagi. Aku semakin khawatir, apakah hpku di curi seseorang atau jatuh dan ada yang memunggutnya.

Saat bermaksud menggembalikan hpnya, aku tidak menemukan sekyung di restoran. Aku bertanya kepada beberapa pekerja disana dan semua mengatakan bahwa sekyung pergi berbelanja bahan makanan yang sudah habis. Ku putuskan untuk menyimpan hpnya di tasku, dan menggembalikannya nanti saat sekyung kembali dari berbelanja. Tapi, selang satu jam ada beberapa orang polisi datang ke restoran dan mengatakan ada yang melaporkan bahwa pencurian telah yang terjadi di restoran ini. Aku yang memang tidak melakukan hal yang salah tetap bersikap biasa dan melanjutkan pekerjaanku memasak untuk pelanggan. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, setelah penggakuan sekyung dan beberapa saksi yang katanya melihatku memasukkan hp yang cirinya sama dengan hp sekyung yang hilang kedalam tasku. Tasku pun digeledah dan hp sekyung ditemukan didalamnya. Aku memang tidak menggelak saat di Tanya apakah aku yang menyimpan hpnya di dalam tasku. Tapi, bukan untuk mencurinya melainkan untuk menyimpannya sebentar dan menggembalikannya saat sekyung kembali dari berbelanja. Semua yang disana menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan dan membuatku menjadi teringat dengan masa lalu yang menggerikan itu. Kecuali tatapan tiga orang yang kuanggap teman atau keluarga, junsu, paman dan bibi lee. Mereka bertiga menatapku dengan tatapan sedih dan khawatir dan membuatku menjadi semakin sedih.

Teman-teman kerjaku yang menjadi saksi sama sekali tidak mendengarkan alasanku, karena aku memang terkesan tertutup pada mereka kecuali terhadap junsu. Mereka tidak menggenal diriku yang sebenarnya jadi mereka tidak akan membelaku. Ditambah lagi hpku yang hilang entah kemana dan firasatku mengatakan hpku ada pada sekyung.

Masalah akan selesai jika aku mengakuinya, itulah syarat yang terucap dari mulut yeogja gila itu. Dia tidak akan menuntut apapun dariku jika aku minta maaf dan mau mengakui kesalahanku padanya. Kenapa harus seperti ini, dengan pikiran yang campur aduk aku meninggalkan restoran dengan tergesa-gesa. Saat itu hari sudah senja, dan jam tanganku sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Sebelum pergi dari restoran aku mengatakan pada sekyung akan memikirkan persyaratannya dan juga tidak akan lari dari masalah ini. Besok aku akan kembali dan menyelesaikan semuannya. Sebenarnya aku sudah mencoba bicara dengannya, tapi reaksi yang kudapatkan sungguh menggejutkan.

"Jaejoong shii..kau sungguh tidak tahu malu. Kau mau aku mengatakan kebohongan kepada mereka untuk membelamu setelah apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku"..dengan wajah di buat sedih dan kecewa dia meninggalkanku mematung di tempat.

Sungguh aku tidak menyangka akan menemukan psikopat berparas cantik seperti sekyung.

**Flash back Off**

**Normal POV**

Jaejoong masih terduduk lesu di hadapan junsu. Melihat hal itu membuat hati sang teman menjadi ikut sedih, dia sudah menggenal jaejoong. Walaupun terkesan dingin kepada orang lain tapi dia bukanlah orang yang mampu melakukan hal yang dapat menyakiti hati orang lain sampai separah itu. Oke, memang terkadang jaejoong secara tidak sadar menyakiti hati orang lain dengan sikapnya tapi junsu percaya jaejoong sebenarnya memiliki maksud yang baik di balik semua sikap jaejoong.

"Jae noona.." ehem..sebenarnya junsu sangat tidak ingin menambah embel-embel noona di belakang nama jaejoong. Karena dia tahu temannya itu akan sangat sensitif jika sudah berurusan dengan yang namanya umur. Tapi, dia hanya ingin mendapatkan perhatian dari jaejoong yang terlihat sedang melamun di hadapannya.

"Wae..jangan membuatku tambah kesal pabo.." ternyata hal itu sukses pikir junsu. Dia sudah mendapatkan kembali noonanya yang selalu bicara apa adanya tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Itu yang ada di pikiran junsu, hanya saja junsu belum bisa memahami jaejoong sepenuhnya yang sebenarnya adalah seorang jaejoong selalu menjaga perasaan orang lain walaupun dengan cara yang unik yang terkadang membuat orang salah paham.

"Aku juga tidak tahu harus menyarankan apa kepadamu, tapi sebaiknya kau mengakui saja perbuatan yang ku yakin tidak kau lakukan. Dan minta maaflah kepada sekyung. Jika tidak aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana harus menolongmu. Karena 90% dipastikan kau akan masuk penjara jae.." junsu menghela nafas sejenak sebelum meneruskan perkataannya.

"Jae..kita orang lemah. Kau tahu sekyung siapa kan?..dia adalah cucu raja di negara kita ini. Masalah sekecil itu tidak akan di pandang kecil oleh pihak kerajaan. Sekyung mengatakan padaku belum memberitahukan hal ini kepada siapapun. Yang tahu hanya orang-orang yang ada di dapur restoran saat kejadian terjadi kemarin. Hp sekyung pasti menyimpan hal-hal pribadinya dan mungkin saja akan dapat membahayakan keadaannya jika jatuh ketangan orang-orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Sekyung adalah keluarga kerajaan, dan segala yang terjadi padanya secara tidak langsung akan berdampak pada kerajaan. Hal ini sungguh membinggungkan, karena sekyung adalah wanita yang berpendidikan dan terhormat. Aku saja sampai sulit untuk membedakan kesaksian mana yang benar, antara kau dan juga dia"…terang junsu panjang lebar.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menatap junsu dengan wajah datarnya. Dia memutuskan untuk menghemat suaranya hari ini. Dia sungguh sangat lelah. Perkataan junsu ada benarnya, mana mungkin dia bisa selamat kali ini. Dia pasti akan masuk penjara jika tidak segera menuruti perkataan sekyung. Akhirnya dengan sisa keberanian yang ada jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya.

"Junsu, bisakah kau atur pertemuanku dengan sekyung sore ini?" dengan wajah datar jaejoong berharap dalam hati junsu bersedia memenuhi permintaannya.

**Jaejoong POV**

"Baiklah jae..sore ini aku akan menghubungimu dimana kau harus bertemu dengan sekyung. Tapi, jangan terlalu berharap karena bukan aku yang menentukan. Sekyung lah yang memutuskan semua. Sekarang lebih baik kau pulang, bukan bermaksud untuk melarangmu bekerja lagi tapi lebih baik kau menenangkan diri dirumah sebelum bertemu dengan sekyung. Dan juga akan sangat tidak menyenangkan jika kau harus bekerja hari ini. Karena semua pekerja pasti akan bersikap kurang menyenangkan lebih dari biasanya kepadamu hari ini. Dan ini peganglah dulu, nanti aku akan menghubungi nomor ini jika aku sudah dapat kabar dari sekyung. Hpmu sudah hilang, jadi pakai saja dulu ini"..junsu menyodorkan sebuah hp kepadaku.

"Tapi su..ini.."..aku sedikit ragu menerimanya karena trauma akan hal yang baru saja menimpaku.

Melihat reaksiku junsu hanya tersenyum.."Gwenchana..tenang saja aku tidak akan berbuat yang aneh-aneh saat hp itu ada padamu"..

Aku tersenyum tipis dan mengambil hp itu.."Gumawoyo.."..

Perkataan junsu ada benarnya. Sebaiknya aku menenangkan diri dirumah dan mempersiapkan mentalku, dari pada harus bertarung death glare dengan semua pekerja di restoran hari ini.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu su.." aku meninggalkan ruangan junsu dengan langkah lemah. Sebelum membuka knop pintu suara junsu terdengar kembali.

"Mau ku antar jae?.." tawar junsu berbaik hati.

"tidak usah, gumawo.." aku memberikan senyum kecilku yang terasa berat kulakukan melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari restoran . Tidak ku pedulikan bisik-bisik para pekerja yang ada di restoran yang menurutku akan sangat membahayakan kesehatan hatiku?..

Pikiranku sangat kacau, jadi aku memutuskan tidak langsung pulang. Di dekat restoran ada taman kecil dengan dua buah ayunan. Aku memtuskan duduk di salah satu ayunan itu. Taman ini terlihat sepi karena ini adalah hari kerja dan juga masih pagi. Jika hari libur atau di sore hari taman ini akan ramai di kunjungi oleh anak-anak ataupun orang tua yang mengajak anaknya bermain.

"Otthoke..?" aku bergumam kecil..aku tidak ingin menangis hanya karena masalah kecil ini. Aku harus kuat menghadapi apapun masalah yang ada. Keputusan yang harus ku ambil memanglah sangat berat untukku. Karena harga diri dan juga kejujuran adalah hal yang sangat ku jaga dalam hidup. Tapi sekarang kedua hal itu terancam akan direnggut paksa oleh yeogja sialan yang aneh itu dariku. Tuhan.. kenapa semua harus seperti ini, disaat aku sudah mulai ingin maju kedepan. Disaat aku sudah bisa menata hidupku menjadi lebih baik tanpa menyusahkan siapapun. Kenapa sekarang sepertinya hidupku kembali ditarik ke belakang kembali. Sekarang, jika aku tidak mengakui kejahatan yang tidak ku perbuat maka aku akan masuk penjara dan semuanya akan berakhir. Dan jika aku mengakuinya maka aku akan hidup dalam kebohongan untuk selamanya. Apa aku menyerah saja dulu, nanti setelah aku sudah cukup pantas untuk membuktikan diriku baru aku kembali untuk membersihkan namaku. Yah..mungkin seperti itu, karena ada orang alim yang mengatakan padaku 'Jangan kecewa saat tuhan tidak memberikan jalan hidup sesuai dengan yang kau inginkan. Pantaskanlah dirimu terlebih dahulu dihadapnNya maka tuhan akan memberikan semua yang kau inginkan'. Hmm, sebenarnya aku dapatkan kata-kata itu dari buku yang suka ku baca saat masih di panti dulu.

Baiklah, sudah kuputuskan..semoga keputusan ku ini tidak membuat hidupku semakin terpuruk kebelakang. Siang ini aku membolos dulu kuliah, aku harus menyelesaikan masalah ini terlebih dahulu agar aku bisa konsen mendengarkan penjelasan dari dosen di kelas nanti. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju halte terdekat dengan perasaan yang masih campur aduk tapi tetap dengan wajah datar yang masih setia tinggal di wajahku.

**Normal POV**

Saat dalam bus menuju pulang jaejoong mendapatkan telpon dari junsu. Junsu mengatakan bahwa sekyung ingin menemuinya sekarang juga. Tapi junsu tidak diberi tahu oleh sekyung dimana dia mau bertemu dengan jaejoong. Dia hanya menyuruh junsu memberikan nomor hpnya kepada jaejoong. Akhirnya jaejoong memutuskan untuk menelpon sekyung.

"Yeoboseo.." terdengar suara lembut dari seorang yeogja diseberang sana. Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan sebelum memulai untuk berbicara.

"Yeoboseo..sekyung shii, ini jaejoong"..jaejoong berusaha sebisa mungkin menstabilkan suaranya agar tidak terdengar bergetar. Padahal sekarang dalam hatinya dia masih menahan rasa marah serta kecewa kepada teman bicaranya di telpon itu.

"Oh..ya, aku menunggumu di seoul internasional hospital sekarang juga di Seoul National University Hospital. Jika kau tidak datang dalam setengah jam maka kau tidak akan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menemuiku lagi.."..piip..suara telpon di matikan. Jaejoong masih cengo karena sikap sekyung, 'gadis itu benar-benar sudah tidak bisa ditolong lagi' jaejoong bergumam dalam hati. Tapi, tunggu dulu..rumah sakit?..apakah sekyung sakit. Bukankah rumah sakit adalah tempat yang sangat tidak tepat untuk membicarakan masalah ini pikir jaejoong. "Aku memiliki firasat yang buruk tentang hal ini" jaejoong bergumam kecil sambil memandang keluar jendela bus yang sedang melaju.

Ditempatnya duduk sekarang sekyung sedang tersenyum tidak, lebih tepatnya menyeringai sambil memain-mainkan handphonenya. "Kau memilih lawan yang salah JAEJOONG"..dia bergumam kecil dan memberikan penekanan saat mengucapkan kata jaejoong. Terlihat jelas dari matanya kilatan kebencian yang pastinya di tujukan pada satu gadis yang berhasil membuat dirinya merasa tersaingi bahkan sebelum permainan dimulai. Yah..kim Jaejoong adalah gadis yang membuatnya sangat gelisah dan berubah seperti ini. Hey, tidak tahukah kau sekyung yang membuat dirimu menjadi seperti itu adalah dirimu sendiri..(author ditabok sekyung)

**Jaejoong POV**

Akhirnya aku sampai juga disini, di Seoul National University Hospital.. sekarang aku sedang menuju salah satu ruangan yang ada di rumah sakit besar itu. setelah menutup telponya, sekyung mengirimkan pesan yang berisi nama beserta nomor sebuah ruangan yang ada di rumah sakit ini. Dalam pesannya juga dia mengatakan, **"Cepat datang, jika sudah menemukan ruangannya langsung saja masuk aku ada didalam" **begitulah isi pesan yang terlihat seperti sebuah perintah.

Setelah menyakan kepada beberapa resepsionis dan juga beberapa perawat yang lewat aku dapat menemukan ruangan yang sekyung maksud. Tapi, tunggu dulu..kenapa aku seperti tidak asing dengan rungan ini ya. Sepertinya aku pernah kemari sebelumnya, tapi kapan. Akh, kenapa aku bisa pelupa begini sih..mungkin karena semua masalah ini membuat otakku berkerja lebih lambat dari biasanya.

Ku buka perlahan pintu itu..

"Annyeong..permisi.." saat aku masuk, betapa terkejutnya aku mendapatkan paman dan bibi lee ada disana.

**Normal POV**

"Annyeong..permisi.." jaejoong perlahan masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia mendapatkan paman dan bibi lee ada disana yang terlihat dari wajah mereka menampakan keterkejutan yang sama.

"Pa..paman..bibi.." jaejoong berjalan mendekat pada kedua orang itu. Dia baru ingat sekarang, pantas saja tempat itu seperti tidak asing. Mungkin karena saat itu dia sangat lelah jadi dia tidak begitu mengingat letak ruang perawatan nenek lee.

"Jaejoong..ada urusan apa nak..? kau mau menjengguk nenek..?" suara bibi lee memecah kecanggungan yang sempat terjadi.

"Tidak umma..dia bersamaku. Tadi aku habis jalan-jalan untuk mencari barang yang akan kami bawa untuk menjengguk halmoni. Tapi, jaejoong ada urusan mendadak jadi dia mengatakan padaku untuk duluan saja. Benarkan jaejoong..?"..sekyung memasang senyum palsunya dihadapan paman dan bibi lee. Tapi dimata jaejoong senyum itu seperti isyarat bahwa "Katakan iya, jika tidak kau akan tamat"..

Jaejoong hanya membalas senyum itu dengan senyum tipisnya..jaejoong memutuskan untuk mengikuti permainan yeogja busuk didepannya walaupun dia tidak tahu apa maksud dari sikap sekyung saat ini. Dia tidak mungkin memulai pertengkaran di tempat yang sangat rentan dengan kegaduhan ini kan?. Apa lagi didepan paman dan bibi lee..Hell no!

"ne..bi, tadi ada urusan sebentar jadi jaejoong terlambat datang kemari"..jaejoong memasang wajah senormal mungkin dan dia juga masih setia memberikan senyum tipisnya. Walaupun tipis tapi tetap terlihat sangat cantik..(itu sih di mata author..hehe..)

"Dan bunga lili musim dingin ini juga jaejoong yang pilihkan. Dia sangat bersemangat umma, katanya bunga ini mencerminkan keadaan nenek sekarang"…sekyung mengatakan itu dengan memasang wajah polosnya. Senyum jaejoong langsung hilang. Apa maksud dari perkataan sekyung, bunga lili musim dingin adalah cerminan keadaan nenek lee?..bukankah bunga itu sering digunakan saat upacara pemakaman.

"Jaejoong..benarkah itu..?"..terlihat wajah kekecewaan dan sedih saat bibi lee menanyakan hal itu kepada jaejoong.

Sekarang jaejoong tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa, sudah cukup dia melihat kedua orang itu kecewa karena kejadian kemarin. Dan diperparah oleh ucapan sekyung yang terdengar disengajakan ditelinga jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya bisa diam, ekspresi datar kembali menghiasi wajahnya. Badannya seolah beku, dan dia tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa. Sekyung benar-benar yeoja gila. Apa untungnya dia melakukan semua ini padanya, jaejoong sendiri tidak dapat menemukan alasan yang tepat.

Dipandanginya wajah sekyung yang sedang tersenyum di belakang paman dan bibi lee. Senyum itu senyum kemenangan bagi sekyung tapi bagi jaejoong itu seperti senyum iblis dari neraka.

"Umma..otthoke, apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku kehilangan hal yang sangat penting.." sekyung mendekat kearah bibi lee dan menggandeng tangan bibi lee dengan manja.

"Hal penting..?..memangnya kau kehilangan apa kyunggie..?"..

kyunggie..? batin jaejoong. Jaejoong terkejut dengan perlakuan bibi lee kepada sekyung yang terlihat seperti ibu pada anaknya. Dan terlebih lagi sekyung memanggil bibi lee dengan sebutan umma. Apa sebenarnya hubungan paman dan bibi lee dengan sekyung. Jaejoong semakin di buat bertanya-tanya tentang kejadian yang terjadi disekitarnya. Belum terjawab pertanyaan jaejoong tentang nenek lee, sekarang pertanyaan jaejoong menjadi bertambah karena pemandangan didepannya.

"Foto-foto berhargaku dengan oppa ada di hp milikku yang kemarin hilang. Fotoku dengan oppa dari kamu kecil hingga sekarang, dan sekarang saat aku mendapatkan kembali hpku. Hp itu rusak dan..hiks..dan..semua..hiks..semua foto berharga itu hilang umma..hiks.."…jaejoong hanya bisa memandang nanar pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Sekyung sekarang dibawa duduk oleh bibi lee dan terlihat air mata menggenang dipipi putihnya. Bibi lee masih berusaha menenangkan sekyung dengan menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala sekyung.

"Husshh..uljima ne..kyunggie jangan menangis ne..Nanti jika oppa mu lihat wajah mu yang jelek saat menangis dia tidak akan mau bermain denganmu lagi.." terang bibi lee menenangkan sekyung.

"N..ne..umma...hiks.."..sekyung masih terlihat sedih dalam dekapan bibi lee, walau dimata jaejoong itu sangat dibuat-buat. Kerana mereka sibuk dengan pikirannnya masing-masing tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa sekyung tersenyum senang di dalam dekapan bibi lee. Begitu senangnya yeoja itu bahkan hampir tertawa jika dia tidak langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya seolah-olah sedang menahan tangis.

**Jaejoong POV**

Paman dan bibi lee memandangku dengan wajah yang kecewa. Lebih kecewa dari sebelumnya saat mereka mengetahui bahwa aku sudah dituduh mengambil hp sekyung. Sebenarnya mereka sulit untuk mempercayai hal itu karena mereka sudah mengenalku lebih dari 6 tahun. Tapi, melihat semua bukti dan keadaan yang seperti menjelaskan dengan sendirinya bahwa dirikulah pelakunya mereka seperti kehabisan kata-kata untuk menanggapi hal itu.

**Normal POV**

"Aku minta maaf..a..aku..minta maaf"..jaejoong menggepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Tubuhnya seakan ingin bergetar hebat tapi dia tidak boleh memperlihatkan hal itu. Hanya satu tetes air mata yang tidak lagi sanggup di tahannya. Sekyung benar-benar sangat jahat, dia memanfaatkan situasi ini agar aku tidak bisa mengelak lagi.

"Kumohon maafkan aku, karena berani mengganggu hidupmu sekyung. Paman..bibi..terima kasih atas segalanya, dan.." jaejoong menghentikan ucapannya. Dia membukukkan badannya, jaejoong bersimpuh sekarang. Dia harus meminta maaf dengan menginjak-injak harga dirinya atas dosa yang tidak pernah dilakukannya.

"Paman..bibi.,.kumohon maafkan aku, aku telah mengecewakan kalian.."…satu tetes lagi air mata mengalir disudut pipi mulus jaejoong.

_**Tuhan…jika Engkau melihat keadaan hambamu saat ini tolong kasihilah dia, karena dia telah mengaku dosa yang tidak pernah dilakukannya demi kebahagiaan orang tua yang dicintainya.**_

Jaejoong langsung berdiri dan membungkuk sekilas, dia langsung keluar dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa sepatah katapun. Berlari menjauh dari rumah sakit itu, menyusuri jalan yang sepertinya tidak ada ujung sampai kakinya tak mampu lagi membawanya berlari. Jaejoong jatuh tesungkur keaspal dan membuat lututnya berdarah.

"Akh..appo..hiks..hikss..ap..po..hiks"..jaejoong memeggangi lututnya yang berdarah dan meniup-niupnya. Sebenarnya lututnya tidak terlalu sakit hingga membuatnya menangis tersedu-sedu di sudut jalan. Tapi hatinyalah yang rasanya seperti di tusuk-tusuk tanpa henti. Sangat sakit hingga membuat jaejoong hampir kehilangan nafasnya. Jika disaat-saat sedih kita akan mengingat dan menyebut-nyebut nama orang tua kita. Itu tidak berlaku untuk jaejoong, karena dia sama sekali tidak menggenal manusia dengan status ayah atau ibu dimuka bumi ini.

Hanya paman dan bibi lee lah yang sempat memberikan kasih sayang orang tua yang sangat jaejoong dambakan seumur hidupnya. Tapi, sekarang juga sudah direnggut darinya, dia tidak akan bisa atau tidak akan mampu menampakan wajahnya di hadapan paman dan bibi lee lagi. Dia telalu malu, dia merasa sangat tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan kasih sayang mereka lagi. Jaejoong gagal menjaga kepercayaan dan kehormatan mereka. Paman dan bibi lee bahkan sudah siap bersaksi untuk menolong jaejoong di penggadilan jika seandainya dia di jembloskan kepenjara nantinya. Bahkan, paman lee mempertaruhkan nama baiknya dengan mengatakan..

"**Aku bersumpah atas nama baikku, jaejoong tidak mungkin melakukan hal serendah itu. Jika memang terbukti maka aku adalah orang yang paling tidak berguna sedunia"**

Paman lee menggucapakan hal tersebut di depan semua yang hadir saat kejadian itu, dan tentu saja membuat sekyung semakin kesal dan membenci jaejoong.

Beberapa hari setelah pristiwa di rumah sakit universitas seoul, jaejoong menggundurkan diri secara baik-baik kepada paman dan bibi lee. Dia tidak akan bisa bekerja menjadi koki di restoran milik sepasang suami istri itu karena semua yang telah terjadi sangat menyudutkan keadaan jaejoong. Paman lee sama sekali tidak ingin melihat wajah jaejoong, dia sangat kecewa. Sampai kepergian jaejoong dari rumahnya setelah berpamitanpun paman lee tetap tidak menampakkan dirinya. Bibi lee sebenarnya tidak mempersalahkan masalah itu, baginya jaejoong tetap adalah gadis jujur yang baik hati yang pernah dia kenal. Tapi, sekyung mengancam jaejoong akan berbuat hal lebih menyakitkan lagi jika dia masih berani tinggal dan bekerja di restoran sederhana itu.

Jaejoong sebenarnya tidak takut dengan ancaman yang sekyung berikan untuk dirinya, tapi dia hanya ingin hidup lebih normal. Dia ingin hidup untuk melangkah maju kedepan dan jika dia tingga maka hidupnya hanya akan berisi kebencian dan juga perlawanan terhadap semua perlakuan sekyung. Dia ingin sekali merasakan hal baru, seperti kasih sayang yang tulus yang baru saja didapatkannya dari paman dan bibi lee yang tidak pernah di rasakannya salama 17 tahun hidupnya.

Apa yang menjadi sumber dari kebencian sekyung sepertinya jaejoong sudah mulai sedikit paham. Dia membenci jaejoong karena paman dan bibi lee sepertinya lebih menyayangi jaejoong dari pada dirinya. Tapi, bagi jaejoong itu tetap tidak bisa dijadikan alasan untuk melakukan semua kejahatan itu untuk menyingkirkan jaejoong dari kehidupan paman dan bibi lee. Tapi, penyebab utama sebenarnya jaejoong belum mengetahuinya. Sebenarnya bukan kasih sayang paman dan bibi lee tapi ada hal lain yang lebih penting bagi sekyung yang membuatnya berusaha menyingkirkan jaejoong.

Berdasarkan petunjuk dari junsu jaejoong berangkat menuju Yongsan, disana dia akan bekerja sebagai pembantu perlengkapan artis. Sepupu jauh junsu adalah seorang make up para artis terkenal, jadi berdasarkan rekomendasi dari junsu jaejoong dibantu olehnya untuk bekerja disalah satu perusahaan entertainment terbesar di korea selatan sebagai staf bawahan tentunya. Tapi itu sudah sangat bagus bagi jaejoong, karena setidaknya saat dia pindah ketempat baru nanti dia bisa makan dan punya tempat tinggal karena dia bisa mempunyai sebuah pekerjaan.

Jaejoong berangkat dari gwanak malam hari, karena dari pagi sampai sore dia sibuk menggepak barangnya dan juga sibuk berpamitan pada semua orang yang dia kenal di gwanak. Udara masih terasa sangat dingin saat jaejoong tiba di yongsan karena saat itu masih subuh. Jaejoong merapatkan baju hangatnya dengan tangannya. Untuk sementara dia akan tinggal bersama sepupu dari junsu. Beruntung sekali pikir jaejoong karena sepupu junsu adalah seorang wanita. Namanya adalah han yuri, wanita yang cantik dan juga sangat energetik kata junsu. Ah..sepertinya jaejoong sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya.

Sekarang jaejoong sudah ada didepan sebuah bangunan yang bertingkat. Kelihatannya bangunan ini sudah tua pikir jaejoong dan terlihat seperti susunan flat-flat kecil. Apakah benar ini alamat yang junsu berikan padanya, bukan kah sepupu junsu adalah seorang make over artis-artis terkenal. Seharusnya tinggal di rumah yang bagus atau apartemen mewah. Jaejoong membuang semua pikiran tidak penting itu, dia memilih untuk segera masuk dari pada dia membeku di luar. Jaejoong dengan susah payah menaiki tangga, karena setelah bertemu dengan pemilik bangunan yang jaejoong ketahui setelah berusaha bersikap ramah dan bertanya yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan jaejoong saat dia masuk ke bangunan itu jaejoong menanyakan kebenaran alamat itu. Ternyata benar, ada seorang gadis bernama han yuri yang tinggal disitu dan pemilik bangunan sudah mendapatkan pesan darinya jika ada seorang gadis yang menanyakan alamatnya langsung saja suruh dia menemuiku di flat.

Bagunan itu tidak memiliki lift, dan mempunyai 5 tingkatan lantai dan sialnya flat han yuri itu ada di lantai 4. Jadi, jaejoong sendirian harus menaiki banyak anak tangga sambil membawa kopernya yang sangat berat untuk mencapai lantai 4 yang terlihat seperti puncak gunung fuji dimata jaejoong. Udara dingin, mata yang mengantuk, dan juga perut yang lapar karena jaejoong hanya makan roti kemarin pagi dan hingga kini dia belum menyentuh makanan apapun menambah beban jaejoong untuk mencapai lantai 4 itu. Ingin rasanya jaejoong tinggal saja kopernya dan membawa dirinya saja naik keatas agar cepat sampai. Tapi itu tidak mungkin dia lakukan jika dia ingin tidak memakai baju sampai dia mendapatkan gaji pertamanya di tempat kerja barunya.

"lelah sekali…" gumam jaejoong malas sambil tetap berusaha menyeret kopernya. Sepertinya, jika dia sudah menemukan yang namanya tempat empuk dia berencana tidak akan bangun sampai besok pagi.

Apakah yang akan terjadi dengan jaejoong selanjutnya?

Akankah dia mampu mewujudkan impiannya untuk membuat hidupnya menjadi satu langkah kedepan?

Temukan jawabannya di chapter selanjutnya…

Rnr please...

Mian karena author belum sempat menjawab semua penasaran chingu2 tentang misteri di chapter pertama. Tapi,tenang aja..pasti nanti akan terjawab dengan sendirinya di chapter-chapter selanjutnya...

.

.

.

.

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya n please jangan jadi silence readers..( bow 90 drajat )


	3. Chapter 3

**Main Cast :**

Kim Jaejoong ( 25 Tahun; Genderswitch )

Cho Kyuhyun ( 22 Tahun )

.

.

.

**Other Cast :**

Krystal ( 21 Tahun )

Shin se kyung ( 21 Tahun )

Sung Ji Hyo ( 30 Tahun )

Choi Minki ( 21 Tahun )

Lee Min Hoo ( 26 Tahun )

Han Junsu ( 24 Tahun )

.

.

.

**Pairing:**

Jaejoong and Kyuhyun

.

.

.

.

For dear chingu..please don't be silent readers

.

.

RnR please…( bow 90 drajat )

.

.

.

Selamat Membaca…..^^v

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

.

Hari ini begitu dingin, saat jaejoong sampai di flat milik sepupu dari junsu dia langsung minta izin untuk mandi air hangat. Gadis itu memang seperti yang junsu katakan, sangat cantik dan juga lincah , setidaknya itu dimata jaejoong. Dan sepertinya jaejoong harus mengurungkan niatnya untuk tidur seharian karena yuri sudah berjanji pada agensi tempatnya bekerja untuk membawa jaejoong bersamanya hari ini.

.

.

**Flash Back On**

.

.

Jaejoong begitu lelah, dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya dia mengetuk pintu flat yang menunjukkan nomor yang benar. Tenaganya seperti terkuras habis akibat karena usahanya menaiki setiap anak tanga sambil menyeret kopernya. Semoga dia tidak salah orang, jika iya maka dia harus turun lagi ke lantai dasar sambil menyeret kopernya yang super berat itu.

"Tok..tok..tok.." jaejoong berusaha untuk mengetuk tidak terlalu keras. Karena ini masih sangat pagi, dan dia tidak mau menjadi sumber keributan yang akan menggundang orang banyak.

Tidak ada respon sama sekali,, dan jaejoong kembali berusaha mengetuk pintu itu sampai tiga kali.

Akhirnya, usahanya seperti membuahkan hasil. Terdengar suara kunci pintu yang dibuka. Saat pintu dibuka, jaejoong terkejut menampakkan seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang yang acak-acakan dan juga wajahnya yang terlihat sangat kusut.

"Annyong..kim jaejoong imnida..saya adalah teman dari han junsu. Apakah anda sepupu han junsu yang bernama han yuri?"..jaejoong mengeluarkan senyum tipis andalannya. Gadis didepannya masih belum merespon, terlihat dia masih mengantuk karena beberapa kali dia menguap dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Nugu..?" kata gadis didepan jaejoong. Pasti gadis ini masih belum sepenuhnya kembali kealam sadarnya pikir jaejoong. Dan sekali lagi jaejoong bersikap ramah dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Permisi..nama saya kim jaejoong. Saya adalah teman dari han junsu yang datang dari gwanak.."..terlihat gadis itu menyipitkan matanya. Sepertinya dia mencoba mencerna kalimat dari jaejoong. Dan gotcha..sepertinya dia sudah mengingat sesuatu.

"Kim jaejoong..jaejoong pacar dari junsu..?..aigoo, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi. Ayo cepat masuk.." jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah dari gadis di depannya ini. Tapi, tunggu..pacar?..yang benar saja. "Pasti dia sudah salah paham..ahh, nanti saja ku jelaskan lebih baik aku segera mandi air hangat lalu tidur. Badanku benar-benar sangat lelah.."..batin jaejoong..

.

.

**Flash Back Off**

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Setelah mengobrol dan berkenalan dengan yuri, jaejoong sedikit bernafas lega. Ternyata yuri tidak seperti yang dia bayangkan . Yang ada dipikiran jaejoong saat mendengar bahwa yuri adalah make over artis terkenal adalah dia pasti gadis yang 'sedikit' sombong, suka memerintah, dan juga hidup dengan sangat mewah. Dan pastinya hal itu sangat tidak cocok dengan jaejoong

Tapi, yang dia lihat sekarang sangat jauh berbeda. Yuri adalah orang yang sangat ramah dan enak di ajak bicara. Namun tentu saja semua pembicaraan yang mendominasi adalah yuri, karena jaejoong adalah gadis yang irit bicara. Dia juga menceritakan kepada jaejoong kenapa dia tinggal di flat kecil ini. Sebenarnya, dia hanya asisten pembantu untuk make over artis. Jadi gajinya tidaklah besar. Dia hanya ingin membuat sepupunya (junsu) itu iri padanya dan tidak memandang remeh dirinya jadi dia mengatakan sebuah kebohongan 'kecil' itu.

"oh..iya jaejoong shii.. kau sudah makan..?"..terlihat wajah kaku jaejoong.

"ah..mian..mian. Tentu saja kau belum makan, kenapa aku harus bertanya lagi..hehe..Kajja, kita keluar mencari makan dan setelah itu kita akan langsung ketempat kerja"..

"Ne.." jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum tipis, terlihat ekspresi lega diwajahnya. 'Syukurlah gadis ini begitu pengertian' batin jaejoong.

Setelah makan di sebuah restoran kecil yang dekat dengan flat yuri, mereka langsung bergegas menuju ketempat kerja. Ada sedikit rasa gugup di dada jaejoong, apakah dia bisa menyesuaikan diri di tempat kerja barunya dengan sikapnya yang seperti ini. 'Apakah aku harus merubahnya saja ya..' batin jaejoong. Tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya, baginya sudah cukup dengan bersikap normal 'menurut jaejoong' kepada semua rekan kerjanya nanti. Tidak harus merubah apapun karena dia tidak mau berpura-pura dihadapan orang lain.

Terserah orang ingin menilainya seperti apa, selama dia tidak menyakiti siapapun jaejoong rasa tidak masalah jika dia mempertahankan sikapnya sama seperti dulu.

.

.

.

**Jaejoong POV**

.

.

Disinilah kami, sedang berjalan menuju sebuah gedung yang sangat tinggi dan terlihat angkuh dimataku. Dari halte kami harus berjalan kaki selama 5 menit untuk mencapai gedung ini. Disinilah aku akan bekerja. Menurut cerita dari yuri, bagunan didepanku adalah sebuah perusahaan entertainment terbesar di korea selatan. Namanya adalah SM Entertainment. Agensi besar ini sudah banyak melahirkan artis-artis berbakat yang menjadi sangat terkenal dalam kurun waktu singkat setelah debut awalnya. Model, penyanyi, aktor, dan berbagai macam jenis keartisan lainnya ada di SM entertainment.

Aku diam mematung sesaat, menggumpulkan semua semangat dan keberanian yang kupunya. Jika memang didalam sana aku harus bertarung lagi, maka kali ini aku tidak akan semudah itu untuk dikalahkan.

"Jaejoong shii..apa yang kau lakukan. Ayo cepat.." suara yuri menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

"oh..n..ne.." aku pun berlari kecil menyusul yuri yang sudah jauh didepan.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

.

.

Saat jaejoong masuk ke gedung itu, dia disambut dengan keramaian. Jaejoong sampai bingung, apakah di perusahaan ini pekerjanya sebanyak itu. Mellihat jaejoong yang memandangi kerumunan orang, yuri tersenyum kecil.

"Oh..itu adalah para fans. Memang biasanya ada saja fans dari bermacam-macam artis yang datang kemari untuk menemui idola mereka. Tentu saja usaha mereka jarang berhasil karena artis yang ditunggu pasti sangat sibuk dan tidak ada digedung. Tidak jarang juga ada yang bertindak ekstrim seperti menangis tersedu-sedu sampai pingsan, berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila dan bahkan ada yang nekat menerobos ke pintu masuk dengan membawa senjata tajam mengancam para security agar membiarkan dia lewat. Semua hanya demi idola mereka. Sebenarnya aku juga heran, kenapa mereka bisa sampai bisa seperti itu. Tapi karena aku juga baru merasakannya akhir-akhir ini setelah kedatangan artis pendatang baru itu aku jadi mengerti perasaan mereka…" yuri bercerita panjang lebar dengan senyum diwajahnya.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menanggapinya dengan gelengan atau anggukan sebagai tanda tidak dan iya atau sesekali ber 'oh' ria. Sebenarnya dia juga kurang paham dengan penjelasan yuri. Kenapa ada orang yang bisa bertindak sejauh itu hanya untuk seseorang yang mungkin tidak pernah memikirkan mareka sam sekali. Tapi, dari raut wajah yuri saat mengutarakan tentang perasaannya jaejoong melihat ketulusan disana dan dia jadi tertarik dengan hal itu. Mungkin saja dia bisa merasakannya juga, bukankah itu adalah rasa yang baru. Dan jaejoong belum tahu apa nama dari rasa itu.

Tanpa jaejoong sadari, dia sudah sangat dekat dengan rasa itu. Dia tidak melihat poster-poster berukuran besar yang ditulisi kata-kata seperti 'Saranghe oppa', 'I love you Forever My Prince', dan masih banyak lainnya. Yang sebetulnya wajah di poster itu akan mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

Setelah melewati proses pengenalan kepada orang yang bertanggung jawab terhadap pekerjaan jaejoong nanti. Jaejoong di bawa berkeliling oleh salah satu staf dari sang manager untuk memperlihatkan apa-apa saja tugas yang akan jaejoong kerjakan nantinya. Sepanjang perjalanan, jaejoong hanya bicara jika ada yang tidak dia mengerti.

Dan sudah diputuskan jaejoong diterima bekerja disana di bawah naungan sebuah agensi keartisan yang sudah membesarkan nama seorang artis. Jaejoong belum tahu siapa artis dari agensi ini tapi dia tidak terlalu ambil pusing tentang hal itu. Yang penting dia bisa bekerja dengan baik tanpa ada banyak masalah itu sudah cukup untuk baginya.

Jaejoong akan mulai bekerja besok jadi hari ini dia bisa pulang. Jaejoong memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar. Melepas rindu dengan tempat kelahirannya itu. Tapi sebenarnya dia juga kurang yakin apakah ini yongsan adalah tempat kelahirannya. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu asal-usulnya. Sebenarnya saat jaejoong berumur 17 tahun ada sebuah keluarga yang ingin mengadobsi dirinya. Dan saat itu juga dia sudah mulai mencari tahu siapa orang tua yang sudah melahirkannya di muka bumi.

Tapi karena kejadian yang menyakitkan itu, jaejoong tidak jadi di adobsi dan juga menghancurkan semangatnya untuk mengetahui siapa kedua orang tuanya sebenarnya. Pihak panti asuhan sudah menceritakan bagaimana jaejoong bisa mereka dapatkan. Saat itu di awal bulan desember yang sangat dingin. Seorang suster di panti baru pulang dari kegiatannya dan menemukan seorang bayi diletakkan didalam keranjang di depan pintu panti asuhan tempatnya bekerja. Suster itu terkejut dan mendapati sepucuk pesan singkat bersama dengan bayi berwajah cantik yang terlihat damai dalam tidurnya. Isi pesan itu adalah..

" _**Tolong rawatlah anak ini dengan baik. Kami orang tuanya tidak sanggup merawatnya. Aku mohon jangan sakiti dia, dan berikanlah kasih sayang yang cukup untuknya. Namanya adalah jaejoong, berikan lah marga kim untuknya. Dia baru saja lahir seminggu yang lalu. Katakan juga padanya, saat dia dewasa nanti..kami meminta maaf karena tidak mampu menjaganya bersama kami. Terima kasih.."**_

Begitulah isi pesan itu yang masih di simpan dengan baik oleh jaejoong. Sepucuk kertas itu adalah satu-satunya harta berharga yang jaejoong miliki dari kedua orang tuanya. Tak terasa setetes air mata berhasil jatuh dipipi jaejoong. Ini lah kenapa dia sangat benci mengingat masa lalunya, karena hanya akan membuat dirinya terlihat sangat rapuh dan lemah dan dia tidak menyukai itu..

.

.

.

**Jaejoong POV**

.

.

Aku memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke panti,di sepanjang perjalanan menggunakan bis. Aku melihat keadaan yongsan dari jendela kaca. Keadaannya sudah banyak berubah sejak kepergianku 8 tahun lalu. Sebenarnya aku sangat merindukan tempat ini, disini aku sudah mengukir banyak cerita. Dari yang menyenangkan hingga yang paling menyakitkan. Sebenarnya aku sangat tidak ingin kembali ke tempat ini, tapi menimbang-nimbang dari berbagai macam sisi semuanya mengarah pada tempat ini. Akhirnya dengan berat hari aku menerima tawaran junsu.

Apakah aku siap kembali ketempat itu, tapi aku sangat rindu dengan panti. Dengan para suster yang baik hati, walaupun waktu mereka tidak semuanya untukku tapi aku sudah mendapatkan cukup kasih sayang dari mereka. Setidaknya masih ada hal yang ingin ku lihat di sana. Dan mereka yang menyakitiku pasti sudah tidak disana lagi kan..yah, pasti seperti itu.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

.

.

Akhirnya jaejoong tiba di tempat yang ditujunya. Tidak ada yang berubah disana, tapi sepertinya ada yang aneh..kenapa panti ini menjadi sangat sepi. Terlihat ada seorang pejalan kaki yang melintas didekat jaejoong dan jaejoong memutuskan untuk menanyakan tentang panti asuhan didepannya pada orang itu.

"Em..permisi ahjushi.. kenapa panti itu sepi sekali..?" jaejoong menunjuk sebuah bangunan yang tidak telalu besar yang terlihat sangat sepi dan tidak terawat.

"Oh..panti itu sudah di tutup 3 tahun yang lalu. Saat kepala panti meninggal dunia, tidak ada lagi yang mau mengurus panti itu. Akhirnya panti di tutup dan semua anak-anak yang tinggal disana di alihkan ke panti asuhan yang lain" terang sang paman..

Jaejoong hanya bisa terdiam ditempatnya, dia tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Panti asuhan yang menjadi satu-satunya jalan untuknya untuk menemukan kedua orang tuannya sudah ditutup sejak lama. Walaupun saat meninggalkan tempat itu 8 tahun yang lalu jaejoong sempat menyumpahi tempat itu agar segera htutup atau hancur, tapi itu bukan maksudnya yang sebenarnya. Dia saat itu begitu terbawa emosi jadi pikirannya menjadi tidak karuan.

Paman itu melanjutkan jalannya karena melihat reaksi jaejoong, mungkin dalam hati paman itu jaejoong benar-benar gadis yang tidak sopan. Tidak ada kata terima kasih atau basa-basi lain yang terucap dari mulut jaejoong.

Setelah lama berdiri mematung di depan bangunan yang tidak berpenghuni, jaejoong memaksakan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu. Tidak ada kenangan manis saat dia duduk di bangku sekolah, karena di sekolah jaejoong tidak punya teman satupun. Jadi, dia tidak menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjunggi sekolah-sekolahnya yang dulu.

Tujuan selanjutnya adalah yongsandong atau seoul tower. Saat masih duduk di bangku sekolah, jaejoong sangat ingin pergi ketempat itu. Tapi, tidak pernah kesampaian karena dia tidak punya uang untuk transportasi dan juga tidak ada teman yang bisa di ajaknya kesana.

Jika diingat-ingat, kehidupan jaejoong dulu benar-benar sangat menyedihkan dan penuh dengan kesuraman. Saat-saat bahagia sangat sulit dia dapatkan. Kebanyakan hari-harinya dilewatinya seorang diri tanpa ada teman bicara atau teman bermain. Jadi, saat pertama kali tinggal gwanak jaejoong dijuluki robot oleh orang-orang disekitarnya. Karena dia sama sekali tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik dan memilih lebih banyak diam. Senyumnya juga sangat jarang diperlihatkannya, apa lagi tertawa, jaejoong tidak pernah melakukannya. Baru setelah satu tahun penyesuaian diri, jaejoong mulai bisa berinteraksi dengan cukup dengan baik. Walaupun sikap dinginnya masih sangat kental jika di berhadapan dengan orang lain, apa lagi orang yang baru dikenalnya.

Dan saat kenal dan berteman dengan junsu, sikap jaejoong mengalami sedikit kemajuan yang positif. Dia mulai suka menampakkan senyumnya kepada orang lain, dan juga sudah mulai bisa tertawa lepas.

Menyakitkan memang, karena perasaan saat kita menahan ekspresi kita atau saat kita tidak bisa mengekspresikan diri dengan baik itu sangat tidak menyenangkan. Dan jaejoong sudah melakukan itu selama 23 tahun hidupnya sebelum bertemu junsu dua tahun lalu. Tapi, syukurlah tidak ada keriput muncul diwajah jaejoong karena jarang tersenyum atau tertawa. Wajahnya tetap sangat cantik dan begitu alami, walaupun jaejoong sendiri tidak pernah menyadari itu. Karena dia terus berpikir semua yang ada pada dirinya adalah hal biasa, tidak ada yang istimewa.

Akhirnya sampailah jaejoong disini, di sebuah lapangan yang cukup luas. Dari tempat dia berdiri sekarang dia bisa melihat sebuah tower yang terlihat sangat tinggi. Sebuah senyum kecil terukir di wajahnya. "Haah..akhirnya kesampaian juga" batinnya.

Dari kejauhan jaejoong banyak orang berkumpul di dekat tower, aneh..apakah ada yang menarik disana pikirnya. Dia memutuskan untuk mendekat untuk melihat apa yang menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang itu. Kerumunan orang semakin bertambah saja, dan kelihatannya akan sulit untuk melihat apa yang ada di depan sana pikir jaejoong. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk langsung melihat lihat kedalam menara saja dari pada harus menjejalkan badan kedalam kerumunan itu hanya untuk memuaskan rasa penasarannya. Mungkin saja disana hanya ada hal-hal yang tidak penting dan akan percuma membuang tenaga untuk melihatnya.

"Kya…dia tampan sekali, coba lihat aktingnya. Aku jadi berdebar-debar sendiri saat melihat dia memperlukan lawan mainnya itu.." terdengar oleh jaejoong percakapan dua orang gadis yang berpapasan dengan jaejoong. Jaejoong melihat kedua gadis itu begitu antusias dalam obrolannya.

" Kau benar, beruntung sekali artis wanita itu..jika aku jadi dirinya mungkin aku sudah pingsan disana. Oppa memang benar-benar sangat tampan dan begitu mempesona"…terlihat gadis yang lain bagitu bersemangat menanggapi perkataan temannya.

Dahi jaejoong jadi berkerut, mereka membicarakan tentang siapa sampai bisa sangat bersemangat seperti itu. Apakah disana ada pembuatan film atau semacamnya pikir jaejoong.

Akhirnya, penasarannya semakin bertambah besar. Terdengar juga teriakkan-teriakkan kecil dari gadis-gadis yang ada disana. Mereka begitu antusias sampai-sampai ada yang rela berhimpit-himpitan hanya untuk mendapatkan tempat dengan pemandangan yang lebih bagus.

Dan yang lebih membuat jaejoong aneh, tidak hanya ada gadis-gadis tapi juga ada banyak pemuda yang ikut berdesakkan dan juga meneriakkan sebuah nama. Memang dimata jaejoong pemuda-pemuda itu terlihat seperti wanita karena wajah mereka yang imut-imut, "apakah mereka banci? batin jaejoong. Jaejoong jadi bergidik, karena melihat pemandangan yang tidak biasa.

Siapa sebenarnya yang mereka teriakki itu, penasaran jaejoong jadi semakin menjadi-jadi. Tapi melihat kerumunan yang seperti saling menyakiti dengan berdesak-desakan dan tidak ada yang mau mengalah itu membuat jaejoong berpikir tiga kali untuk ikut bedesak-desakan disana.

"Tapi..tunggu dulu, apa itu..batin jaejoong"..batin jaejoong. Ternyata ada celah di sana, terlihat di kerumunan orang itu sepertinya ada ruang yang bisa jaejoong lewati dengan tubuh kecilnya. Akhirnya dengan kenekatannya jaejoong masuk dalam kerumunan orang-orang itu dan ternyata berhasil mendapatkan tempat paling depan.

Yang pertama kali tertangkap indera penglihatannya adalah cahaya lampu yang menyilaukan. Ternyata hari sudah mulai gelap, dan jaejoong tidak menyadari hal itu. Pantas saja disini begitu banyak penerangan.

.

.

.

**Jaejoong POV**

.

.

Cahaya ini begitu menyilaukan, jadi aku mengerjab-ngerjabkan mataku beberapa kali agar dapat menyesuaikan pandanganku. Setelah terbiasa, akhirnya aku bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang ada didepanku. Terlihat banyak kamera disana-sini, dan juga berbagai perlengkapan suara dan lainnya yang ku yakin semua itu untuk keperluan syuting ini. Semua kamera dan juga peralatan suara tertuju pada dua sosok yang terlihat sedang mengobrol dimataku. Eh..mengobrol..?..mungkin lebih tepatnya berakting, ya seperti itu.

"Kya..kyuhyun oppa…saranghe..you are so handsome oppa.." aku menutup telinga kananku. Gadis disebelahku tiba-tiba saja berteriak dan membuat jantungku seperti mau lompat keluar.

Kyuhyun..?..siapa dia, apakah namja yang sedang berakting dengan yeoja cantik itu. Hmm, sepertinya aku sudah menemukan sumber kehebohan disini. Ternyata namja itu adalah idola mereka.. Wajahnya lumayan tampan juga, tapi sepertinya aku pernah meliha namja ini sebelumnya. Dimana yah….

Ah…dia kan namja aneh dan baik hati itu. Namanya kyuhyun dan dia adalah seorang artis. Tapi apa yang dilakukannya saat itu di gwanak, ah..itu bukan urusanku.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

.

.

Setelah puas dengan rasa penasarannya, akhirnya jaejoong memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat kedalam menara meninggal kerumunan yang terlihat semakin menggila. Dia masih terus memikirkan pemuda yang baru diketahuinya bernama kyuhyun itu.

Dalam hati jaejoong dia bisa bernafas lega, karena dia tidak mendapatkan masalah besar karena sudah menggangu orang seperti itu. Oh…walaupun jaejoong jarang bergaul tapi dia juga sangat paham bahwa di negeri tercintanya ini jika sudah menyangkut masalah artis maka akan sangat-sangat sensitif.

Dia bisa mendapatkan masalah besar jika ada orang yang mengetahui dirinya pernah merepotkan seorang artis. Bukan hanya gosip yang menyusahkan saja yang akan dia dapatkan, tapi mungkin hal-hal yang lebih ekstrim lagi. Seperti fans-fans yang akan menggila dan membahayakan keselamatannya karena marah terhadap dirinya. Penyebabnya tentu saja karena sudah berani-berani menyusahkan idola tercinta mereka. Memikirkannya saja jaejoong sudah bergidik ngeri.

Karena beberapa bulan yang lalu jaejoong pernah melihat berita kerusuhan yang terjadi di sebuah konser artis terkenal. Penyebabnya karena ada beberapa anti fans yang menghina idola mereka saat konser masih berlangsung. Semua fans yang ada disana menjadi marah dan memulai keributan.

Para anti fans itu dikabarkan menggalami cedera yang sangat parah di sekujur tubuh mereka dan bahkan ada salah seorang dari mereka yang hampir meninggal. Bukankah itu sangat menggerikan dan jaejoong tidak akan pernah mengharapkan menghadapi situasi semacam itu bahkan dalam mimpinya sekalipun.

Setelah puas berkeliling akhirnya jaejoong memutuskan untuk pulang. Dia takut akan membuat yuri khawatir akan dirinya dan juga badannya seperti menuntutnya untuk segera beristirahat. Sementara di suatu tempat terlihat seorang pemuda yang sedang memejamkan matanya di sebuah bangku.

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

.

.

"Baiklah..syuting hari ini sampai disini dulu. Terima kasih untuk semua kru yang sudah bekerja keras.." akhirnya syuting hari ini selesai juga. Badanku sudah sangat-sangat lelah. Dalam beberapa pekan ini kegiatanku seperti tidak ada habisnya, dari pemotretan, undangan keberbagai acara, hingga syuting kejar tayang.

Semua kegiatan itu seperti tidak ada habisnya dan membuatku menjadi kurang istirahat dan tidur. Kenapa sutradara choi menghampiriku, ada apa lagi..aku sejujurnya tidak ingin banyak bicara hari ini.

"Kyuhyun shii.. terima kasih untuk hari ini. Aktingmu sungguh sangat bagus, jadi kita tidak perlu menggulang-ulang penggambilan gambar. Kita jadi bisa menggejar waktu tayang yang di rencanakan dengan tepat"..

"Ah..ne..ini juga berkat kerja sama seluruh rekan-rekan kru yang sangat baik jadi prosesnya menjadi lebih cepat"..aku mencoba bersikap menrendah didepan sutradara choi. Tapi itu memang kenyataan kan, bukan hanya karena aku saja syuting ini bisa cepat selesai semua yang ada disini ikut ambil bagian dalam kelancaran penyelesainnya.

"Aku memang sangat bangga denganmu, walaupun kau sudah sangat terkenal seperti sekarang, tapi sifat dan juga sikapmu masih sama saat kita pertama kali bekerja sama"..

"Benarkah, aku hanya mencoba bersikap baik didepan anda, karena anda belum memberikan izin kepada saya untuk mengencani putri anda yang cantik"..aku tertawa saat menggucapkan hal itu

"Ha..ha..ha…kyuhyun shii, kau benar-benar masih bisa membuatku tertawa. Putriku masih 10 tahun, jika dia sudah dewasa aku pasti akan memberikan restu padamu 100% untuk mengencani putriku"..memang beginilah sikapku kepada semua orang.

Aku tidak menyukai ketegangan, jadi sebisa mungkin jika ada aku disana maka harus ada suasana santai yang tercipta. Di dalam benakku tidak akan pernah membedakan keadaan apapun dan siapapun, semua sama dimataku dan tentu akanku perlakukan sama.

Kecuali orang-orang yang memang spesial dihatiku, mungkin aku akan memperlakukannya secara istimewa. Tapi sampai saat ini aku belum menemukannya.

Aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan kedua orang tuaku, karena dari kecil hingga sekarang mereka selalu sibuk dengan urusan mereka dan tidak pernah memperhatikanku. Mereka sangat egois dan juga keras.

Kasih sayang penuh kudapatkan dari nenekku, dan beliau sudah wafat 2 tahun yang lalu. Ibuku adalah seorang artis papan atas yang sangat terkenal dieranya. Dia menggundurkan diri dari dunia keartisan saat menikah dengan ayahku. Sekarang dia sedang menjalankan usaha dalam bidang fashion.

Dia memang sangat pintar membuat berbagai macam model pakaian, dan hingga sekarang dia sudah memiliki merk busananya sendiri. Model pakaian hasil rancangannya sudah menjejal pasar dunia dan bahkan dia sudah sangat terkenal di paris. Mungkin dia sedang berada di kota itu sekarang.

Dan ayahku, dia adalah seorang pembisnis yang sangat sukses. Kenapa ku bilang sangat sukses, karena dia mampu bersaing di pasar internasional. Perusahaannya bergerak di bidang ekspor impor dan juga pembuatan makanan-makanan cepat saji. Dia memiliki saham yang cukup besar pada perusahaan makanan cepat saji dunia, seperti Mac Donald, KFC, dan juga beberapa merk makanan cepat saji terkenal lainnya. Tidak hanya itu, tapi dia juga memiliki perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang properti. Banyak sekali bangunan mewah dan juga hotel-hotel berkelas miliknya tersebar diseluruh korea.

Ayahku tercatat sebagai orang ke dua terkaya di asia. Mungkin saja dia bisa menjadi sosok idola bagiku, jika dia mau memperhatikan keadaanku walaupun sedikit. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan perusahaannya dan juga sibuk membantu urusan haraboji. Dan semua itu Entah di negara mana dia berada sekarang, aku juga tidak perduli. Sesungguhnya aku juga ingin membantu dalam bisnisnya karena saat kuliah dulu aku menggambil jurusan bisnis. Tapi, karena sikap ayah yang seperti meremehkan kemampuanku akhirnya kuputuskan menjadi seorang artis sebagai langkah protesku padanya. Dia sangat marah saaat dia melihat wajahku di salah satu majalah terkemuka di korea.

Karena bagi ayah, propfesi menjadi seorang artis adalah propesi seorang penipu. Menjual jasa untuk berpura-pura menjadi orang lain. Karena hal itulah yang membuat ayah melarang ibu untuk meneruskan karirnya di dunia keartisan setelah menikah dengannya.

Walaupun dari awal niatku masuk ke dunia keartisan hanya untuk membuat ayah kesal, tapi setelah ku menjalaninya selama beberapa bulan aku menjadi jatuh hati dengan dunia ini. Menyanyi dan berakting dapat membuat seseorang bahagia, itulah yang ku rasakan.

Mereka menyukai suara dan juga aktingku, sejujurnya aku masih ragu dengan hal itu saat awal karirku. Tapi saat melihat senyum tulus fans-fansku dan berbagai respon positif lainnya aku menjadi bersemangat untuk meneruskan karirku.

Aku memang sudah menembus kanca dunia dengan kemampuan acting dan menyanyi yang ku punya. Saat ini umurku masih beranjak 22 tahun. Masih muda..?..tentu saja, karena aku lulus kuliah saat berumur 19 tahun. Jenius, itu kata orang. Tapi menurutku biasa saja, tidak ada yang istimewa. Tidak ada hal yang istimewa, semuanya terasa biasa-biasa saja dan teman harus ada dimanapun ku berada….

Itu adalah moto seorang Kyuhyun…..Moto hidupku…

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

.

.

Setelah berpamitan pada kru dan juga sutradara di lokasi syuting. Kyuhyun langsung bergegas pulang dengan menggendarai van berwarna putihnya. Di sepanjang jalan pulang dia memilih untuk tidur.

Yah, beginilah aktifitas kyuhyun…dia hanya akan keluar rumah jika ada hal yang harus dikerjakannya diluar. Selebihnya dia memilih untuk tidur dirumah. Jarang kepesta, jarang pergi ke klub malam, jarang untuk jalan-jalan atau hal-hal lainnya yang bersifat dunia diluar rumahnya. Jika pun dia harus pergi ke pesta pasti disana ada sangkut pautnya dengan pekerjaannya sebagai artis.

Kyhyun adalah tipe yang sangat straight dalam hidup, tidak pernah dalam benaknya melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh atau merugikan dirinya. Seperti mabuk karena alcohol, bersenang-senang dengan wanita, atau jalan-jalan menghambur-hamburkan uangnya.

Dan untuk makanan, dia lebih memilih makan makanan buatan neneknya dibanding makan dari masakan koki yang paling hebat sekalipun. Sejak kecil kyuhyun sudah di ajarkan sopan santun oleh neneknya, di saat-saat kedua orang tuanya sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing.

Neneknya menanamkan kehangatan keluarga dan kenyamanan rumah di pikiran dan hati kyuhyun. Maka dari itu selama kurang lebih 20 tahun tinggal dan dirawat oleh neneknya, kyuhyun lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dirumah.

Jangan kira kyuhyun tidak memiliki teman walau dia selalu berada dirumah. Kyuhyun sangat ramah dan juga baik hati kepada siapapun, oleh karena itu banyak orang yang ingin berteman dengannya. Selain karena pribadinya yang menyenangkan dan juga karena status sosial kyuhyun yang sangat tinggi.

Tapi setelah kematian neneknya, kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri. Dia membeli sebuah apartemen mewah di daerah gangnam. Walaupun dia jarang tidur disana karena aktifitasnya yang membuat dia harus sering tinggal di luar kota.

"Ahjusshi..tolong singgah di supermarket dulu.." kyuhyun berbicara tanpa membuka matanya yang masih terpejam kepada supirnya.

"Kau mau apa kyu..?" sang manager angkat bicara.

"Ada yang ku butuhkan..sudah habis, jadi aku harus membelinya lagi.."

"Apa..?".. sang manager sepertinya masih penasaran.

"Coklat.." jawab kyuhyun singkat.

"Ya..kau ini kebiasaan makan coklatmu itu tidak pernah berubah, jika kau mau aku bisa membelikannya untukmu nanti. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah kau harus istirahat. Karena jadwal kita benar-benar sangat padat sampai 2 bulan kedepan. Sudah, tidak usah memikirkan tentang hal yang tidak penting itu"..sang manager mengomel panjang lebar..

"Aishh..hyung, kau kan tahu.. aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa benda itu. Sehari saja aku tidak makan maka aku akan kehilangan semangatku."..kyuhyun memasang wajah masamnya.

"Arraso..arraso…besok pagi aku akan membawa sekeranjang penuh coklat ke hotelmu. Habiskan semua dalam satu jam, jika tidak ku ikat kau di tiang jemuran?"

"Leeteuk hyung, kenapa kau begitu kejam padaku.."..kyuhyun memasang wajah sedihnya yang dibuat-buat. Hening beberapa saat, sebelum sang manger yang bernama leeteuk memecah keheningan.

"Kenapa kau begitu menyukai coklat, kyu?"..

"Itu bukan urusanmu hyung.."..kyuhyun kembali menutup matanya memutuskan untuk kembali kedunia mimpi.

"Kau begitu tertutup jika sudah menyangkut dengan coklat…Kau harus sangat bersyukur kepada tuhan, karena sebanyak apapun kau makan coklat bentuk badanmu tetap saja bagus" sang manager tidak akan memaksa kyuhyun untuk menjawab jika kyuhyun sudah mengatakan 'bukan urusanmu'. Karena mau dipaksa sampai kapanpun juga, kyuhyun tidak akan mau bicara apapun jika dia sudah mengatakan hal itu. Leeteuk sudah paham hal itu, karena dia sudah menjadi manager kyuhyun selama 3 tahun.

Sebenarnya, dulu saat perayaan tahun baru ayah dan ibunya menyempatkan diri untuk menemaninya. Saat itu itu kyuhyun masih berusia 7 tahun. Dia mendapatkan sekeranjang penuh coklat dari ayah dan ibunya sebagai hadiah tahun baru untuknya. Dia sangat senang dan memakan habis semua coklat-coklat itu keesokan harinya. Kyuhyun juga memamerkan bungkus-bungkus coklat itu pada sang nenek. Itu adalah momen terindah kyuhyun bersama kedua orang tuanya. Dan sejak saat itu kyuhyun sangat mencintai benda yang bernama coklat, karena benda itu mengingatkan kyuhyun akan saat-saat yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam saat kyuhyun sampai di hotel tempat dia akan tidur hari ini. Setelah mandi kyuhyun langsung berbaring diranjangnya dan melupakan makan malamnya. Semoga saja dia tidak sakit keesokan harinya, tapi dia akan baik-baik saja. Karena sang manager akan datang pagi-pagi dan mengomel padanya karena tidak makan malam. Dan setelahnya dia akan sarapan dengan porsi besar dari makanan yang sudah di masakan oleh sang manager.

.

.

.

Keeseokan Harinya

.

.

**Jaejoong POV**

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku bekerja di SM entertainment. Semoga semuanya lancar dan tidak ada kendala yang berarti. Dan semoga aku tidak bertemu dengan pemuda aneh itu. Karena semua bisa kacau jika dia sampai mengenaliku dan mau menegurku.

.

.

.

**Flash back On**

.

.

Setelah sampai dirumah jaejoong memutuskan untuk memasak untuk makan malam. Dilihatnya isi kulkas milik yuri yang ternyata hanya ada sayuran yang mulai layu dan juga bumbu kimchi. Akhirnya jaejoong memutuskan untuk membuat nasi campur saja dari pada dia harus repot keluar di malam yang dingin untuk mencari bahan makanan.

Tepat pukul 9 malam yuri pulang, terlihat dia sangat lelah. Jaejoong yang tidak mau mencampuri urusan orang lain hanya diam dan tidak bertanya apa-apa kepada yuri. Walaupun dia sendiri merasa tidak wajar jika yuri harus bekerja sampai selarut itu, tapi dia mencoba untuk bepikiran positif dan menawarkan makan malam yang dia buat kepada yuri.

Yuri menolak dan langsung tidur tanpa makan atau mandi. Saat jam menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi, jaejoong terbangun mendengar suara berisik dari arah dapur. Suara berisik itu begitu menggangunya sehingga dia memutuskan untuk bangun memeriksa keadaan dapur. Jaejoong menemukan yuri disana dengan wajah kusut dan rambut berantakan dengan lahapnya makan nasi campur yang jaejoong buat.

"Jae, kenapa kau bangun?..apakah kau lapar juga?..ini makanlah, aku sudah kenyang.."..yuri menyodorkan sisa nasi yang masih ada kepada jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda dia tidak mau dan memposisikan dirinya duduk di depan yuri.

Akhirnya, mereka menggobrol di dapur hingga pukul 4 pagi. Banyak yang mereka ceritakan, dari pekerjaan yuri dulu yang serabutan. Dan juga perjuangannya untuk membuktikan dirinya mampu dan layak menjadi seorang make over artis terkenal. Jaejoong juga sempat menanyakan tentang kyuhyun pada yuri dan reaksi yuri sama seperti yang ada dipikiran jaejoong..

"Kyaa..kau melihat kyuhyun oppa hari ini. Dimana jae..?" Tanya yuri antusias.

"Di lapangan dekat menara seoul"

"Benarkah..em..tunggu, ada urusan apa kau di menara seoul?. Apakah kau jalan-jalan kesana..?"

"Eumm.." jaejoong hanya bergumam kecil sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Oh..kenapa kau tidak menggajakku?.." yuri terlihat kecewa. Dan jaejoong terlihat bingung, bagaimana mungkin dia mengajak yuri yang sedang bekerja. Gadis didepannya ini mulai terlihat aneh, batinnya.

"Oh iya, aku baru ingat..ada kabar yang beredar bahwa sekarang kyuhyun oppa sedang berada dalam sebuah kontrak pembuatan drama romantis. Judulnya kalau tidak salah 'boy after flavor'..iya itu judulnya. Dan kabarnya dia akan syuting dekat yongsandong hari ini. Pantas saja kau melihat dia disana..".. terang yuri panjang lebar.

"Apakah kyuhyun juga adalah salah satu artis dari SM entertainment?"..jaejoong mulai gugup saat menanyakan hal itu. Dalam hati dia terus berdoa, berharap yuri mengatakan 'tidak'..

"Aigoo..kau tidak kenal dengan cho kyuhyun..?..artis dari SM entertainment yang sangat terkenal itu. Dia adalah pangeranku jae..Hah..kyuhyun oppa..saranghe.."..yuri menegadahkan kepalanya keatas sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya di bawah dagunya. Jaejoong yang mendengar itu langsung sweat drop. Sekarang kemungkinan dia akan bertemu dengan namja aneh yang bernama cho kyuhyun itu akan lebih besar. Dan sekarang doanya bertambah, bukan hanya kelancaran dalam bekerja tapi dia juga berdoa agar tidak dipertemukan oleh namja yang bernama cho kyuhyun itu lagi selama dia bekerja di SM entertainment. Semoga saja…

.

.

**Flash Back Off**

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

.

.

Setelah sampai di gedung SM entertainment dia dan yuri harus berpisah karena pekerjaan yang harus mereka kerjakan berbeda. Setelah berkenalan dengan semua rekan kerjanya, jaejoong sekarang terlihat sedang sibuk membawa kesana kemari barang-barang perlengkapan artis. Yah, namanya orang baru maka akan di jadikan sasaran empuk oleh para pekerja lama untuk di jadikan pesuruh.

Walaupun begitu jaejoong tetap memasang wajah datarnya untuk menutupi rasa lelahnya dan sesekali tersenyum kecil jika ada yang menegur atau membawa dia bicara. Hari sudah semakin senja, dan badan jaejoong terasa sangat lelah.

Berlarian kesana-kemari membawa barang-barang yang jaejoong tidak tahu mau digunakan untuk apa seharian membuat kakinya terasa sakit. Dan disinilah dia, sedang duduk di depan gedung sendirian menunggu yuri. Dia dan yuri memang membuat janji untuk pulang bersama dan selanjutnya akan minum-minum di warung makan terdekat.

Tapi, ternyata pekerjaan yuri baru selesai pukul 8 malam dan jaejoong sudah selesai pukul 7. Dia harus menunggu yuri selama dua jam dengan udara yang sepertinya ingin membekukan tulang-tulangnya. Jaejoong tidak mungkin mengingkari janji, karena baginya jika kita sudah mengatakan sesuatu maka hal itu harus kita kerjakan atau kita turuti. Jika tidak maka sama saja kita melaksanakan semua aktifitas hari ini dengan tidak lengkap.

Bosan duduk, jaejoong mencoba berjalan-jalan sebentar. Dia mencoba menghafal seluk-beluk tempatnya bekerja, agar suatu saat dia tidak tersesat di gedung pencakar langit itu. Terdengar ditelinganya dari kejauhan suara keramaian.."Mungkin para fans-fans itu lagi"..batinnya.

Saat dia menuju pintu keluar, tak senggaja matanya menangkap wajah seseorang yang tidak asing diingatannya. Dan saat dia melihat orang itu berjalan mendekat kearahnya, dia baru teringat dengan orang itu dan membuat matanya membulat sempurna.'Itu…kyuhyun..'..batinnya. Gawat, dia tidak boleh bertemu dengan namja itu.

Walau kemungkinan besar namja itu sudah lupa pada dirinya, tapi jaejoong hanya mengambil jalan terbaik untuk tidak bertemu dengan namja itu lagi agar tidak mendapatkan masalah. Jaejoong langsung berbalik dan mencoba mempercepat langkahnya tanpa memperdulikan papan peringatan yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

"_**AWAS..Lantai Licin"**_ begitulah tulisan dipapan peringatan itu. Tapi karena jaejoong terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya dia tetap berjalan dengan langkah cepat menuju kedekat papan peringatan itu. Dan tidak berapa lama..

"Kya…." Jaejoong berteriak karena kaget, kakinya tidak bisa menahan keseimbangannya karena lantai tempatnya berdiri terlalu licin. Saat dia bersiap merasakan kerasnya lantai, sepasang tangan kekar menahan tubuhnya dari belakang. Dan karena kaget jaejoong meronta tiba-tiba dan membuat tubuh orang dibelakangnya juga ikut kehilangan keseimbangan.

Akhirnya jaejoong merasakan tubuhnya jatuh kedepan. Tapi..tunggu, kenapa tidak sakit sama sekali. Saat jaejoong membuka matanya dia menemukan sepasang mata yang juga menatapnya dengan intens. Posisi jaejoong saat ini ada diatas kyuhyun dengan kyuhyun yang terlentang dan jaejoong yang menindih tubuhnya.

"Agashi..sampai kapan kau mau menindih badanku hah..?" suara kyuhyun menyadarkan jaejoong.

"om..ommo..mian..mian.." jaejoong langsung bangkit sambil membungkuk-bungkukkan badannya. Banyak terlihat cahaya kamera yang mengabadikan kejadian itu, karena sekarang mereka sedang berada di lobi gedung SM yang ramai.

"Agashi..gwenchana..?"..memegang tangan jaejoong memastikan gadis itu baik-baik saja.

"n..nee..nan..gwenchana...".. jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum tipis dan terus menundukkan wajahnya menghindari kamera-kamera yang masih antusias mengambil foto dirinya dan kyuhyun.

"Syukurlah.."…namja yang bernama kyuhyun itu tersenyum lembut kepada jaejoong, terlihat wajahnya yang tadi khawatir berubah menjadi gembira. Dan jaejoong yang melihat itu hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya lebih dalam lagi, agar tidak ada yang bisa melihat wajahnya yang kini terasa panas dan mungkin saja sudah sangat merah…

Dalam hati jaejoong, mengutukki kebodohannya. Sekarang, masalahnya akan semakin besar dari yang dibayangkannya. "Oh..tuhan, selamatkanlah hambamu ini.."…batin jaejoong nelangsa….

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apakah yang akan terjadi dengan jaejoong setelah kejadian memalukan itu?..

Akankah semua yang dia bayangkan akan terjadi padanya?..

Kenapa Kyuhyun masih mengenali jaejoong dan mau menyelamatkannya..?

Temukan jawabannya di chapter selanjutnya…

.

.

.

.

Read and Review,,….please…(author pasang puppy eyes)..!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Doakan semoga cerita yang satu ini cepat selesai ya,, soalnya cerita ini selalu menghantui author dari bangun pagi sampai tidur lagi..Jadi, author updatenya hampir setiap hari…

.

.

.

Selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankan, doain author agar di hapus semua dosa-dosanya ya..he..he..!

.

.

.

.

See ya…!


	4. Chapter 4

**Main Cast :**

Kim Jaejoong ( 25 Tahun; Genderswitch )

Cho Kyuhyun ( 22 Tahun )

.

.

.

**Other Cast :**

Krystal ( 21 Tahun )

Shin se kyung ( 21 Tahun )

Sung Ji Hyo ( 30 Tahun )

Choi Minki ( 21 Tahun )

Lee Min Hoo ( 26 Tahun )

Han Junsu ( 24 Tahun )

Kwon Yuri (24 Tahun )

.

.

.

.

.

Untuk Kepentingan cerita, ada nama dari cast yang author ganti…mian, buat yang kurang berkenan…. ( Bow 900 )

.

.

.

.

**Pairing:**

Jaejoong and Kyuhyun

And Others…..

.

.

.

.

For dear chingu..please don't be silent readers

.

.

.

RnR please…( bow 900 )

.

.

.

Selamat Membaca…..^^v

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

**Normal POV**

.

.

Udara terasa semakin dingin malam ini, terlihat seorang gadis sedang berjalan dengan langkah kecilnya. Ekspresi wajahnya tidak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata. Dengan langkah kecil dia berusaha menyusuri jalan yang sepi. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Hari yang berat sepertinya sudah dilewati olehnya. Angin malam yang dingin seperti saksi bisu perjuangannya untuk sampai dirumah dengan langkah kecil yang terlihat tanpa semangat.

.

.

.

**Jaejoong POV**

.

Hari ini semua yang sudah direncanakan sepertinya tidak ada yang berjalan dengan seharusnya. Hari pertama bekerja sepertinya sudah menjadi bencana dalam hidupku. Hidup damai dan juga terlihat normal sepertinya hanya akan menjadi impian yang tidak akan pernah tercapai. Itu semua karena pemuda yang bernama kyuhyun itu. Arrgghh….aku hanya bisa menggerang frustasi dengan mengacak-acak rambut bagian depanku. Hidupku akan semakin sulit untuk kedepannya, huhh…ya tuhan, kenapa aku tidak bisa hidup normal seperti layaknya yeoja-yeoja lain. Bekerja, jatuh cinta dengan pria yang tepat dan tentu saja sederajat, menikah, dan kemudian mempunyai anak yang banyak.

Tapi, sekarang sepertinya semua itu akan sulit tercapai. Entah kenapa, apa mungkin aku kurang melakukan kebaikkan sehingga membuat hidupku menjadi begitu rumit. Mungkin saja, tapi yang jelas semua akar permasalahan ada pada pemuda aneh yang bernama kyuhyun itu.

.

.

**Flash Back On**

.

"Agashi..gwenchana..?".. kyuhyun memegang tangan jaejoong memastikan gadis itu baik-baik saja.

"n..nee..nan..gwenchana...".. jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum tipis dan terus menundukkan wajahnya menghindari kamera-kamera yang masih antusias mengambil foto dirinya dan kyuhyun.

"Syukurlah.."…kyuhyun tersenyum lembut kepada jaejoong..

"kyuhyun..ada apa ini..?".. .leeteuk berlari kearah kyuhyun dengan wajah khawatir.

"Gwencahana hyung.." kyuhyun tersenyum kepada sang manager untuk menenangkannya.

"kyuhyun shii..bisa anda jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, siapa gadis yang disamping anda..?. Apakah dia pacar anda..?".. pertanyaan bertubi-tubi di tujukan kepada kyuhyun. Kerumunan wartawan semakin bertambah, cahaya kamera seperti tidak henti-hentinya menyorot kyuhyun dan jaejoong.

"Kyuhyun shii apakah kalian pasangan baru..?"

"Kyuhyun shii.."…."Kyuhyun shii.."…"Kyuhyun shii.."… terlihat beberapa orang security berlari kearah kerumunan pers yang semakin menggila dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan mereka. Mereka mencoba melindungi kyuhyun dan juga sang manager.

"semua yang terjadi bukan seperti yang kalian lihat, dan tidak ada yang disengaja, semua hanya kebetulan semata. Tunggu saja berita dari kami, kami pasti akan menggadakan konferensi pers. Mohon teman-teman pers jangan menyulitkan artis kami dan segera bubar dari tempat ini"….leeteuk mencoba menenangkan para wartawan yang semakin menggila dan sepertinya mereka tidak mengindahkan perkataan leeteuk. Mereka terus saja mengambil gambar dan juga mengajukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan. Bahkan bukan hanya wartawan saja, semua yang ada dilobi itu seperti tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan. Para pekerja, penggunjung, dan bahkan ada yang berlarian dari luar gedung untuk melihat kejadian itu.

"Hey, apakah kau baik-baik saja..?"..Kyuhyun merapatkan tubuhnya ke jaejoong sambil berbisik. Terlihat tubuh jaejoong seperti membeku, dia hanya diam ditempat seperti patung. Dengan wajah yang tertunduk dan semakin merah. Dia tidak ingin menghadapi hal yang semacam ini lagi. Bayangan-bayangan masa lalunya kembali muncul di ingatannya. Dia rasanya ingin menghilang saat itu juga. Tapi tiba-tiba dia merasakan tangannya digenggam dengan sangat erat. Jaejoong mencoba mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat siapa yang menggengam tangannya dengan begitu erat. Dan dia mendapati, wajah kyuhyun yang dekat dengan wajahnya tersenyum dengan begitu lembut.

"Gwenchana, semua akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah padaku..kajja, kita pergi dari sini. Sepertinya, akan semakin ramai".. kyuhyun menarik tangan jaejoong dan membawanya berjalan menembus kerumunan orang-orang yang masih setia mencoba mengambil keterangan dari kyuhyun. Dibantu oleh beberapa orang security, akhirnya kyuhyun dan jaejoong bisa keluar dari gedung.

Ternyata sang manager sudah menunggu mereka di luar gedung dengan mobilnya. Saat mereka sudah dekat dengan mobil, kejadian yang lebih menggejutkan kembali terjadi. Kyuhyun tidak membawa jaejoong masuk kedalam mobil, tapi terus berlari menuju jalan raya. Leeteuk semakin panik melihat kejadian itu. Dia hanya bisa menggumpat dalam hati, dan memandang kepergian kyuhyun yang semakin jauh. Saat sampai di pinggir jalan raya, kyuhyun langsung menyetop taksi dan membawa jaejoong masuk kedalamnya.

Jaejoong yang masih shock dengan keadaanya hanya bisa diam menerima semua perlakuan kyuhyun.

"Tolong cepat jalan, dan bawa kami sejauh mungkin dari tempat ini"…kyuhyun berbicara dengan supir taksi.

Setelah setengah jam mereka berada didalam taksi yang sedang melaju tanpa ada obrolan sedikitpun. Sang supir yang bingung karena tidak ada pemberitahuan tujuan kedua orang yang duduk dibelakangnya, akhirnya mereka di turunkan di sebuah taman kecil yang sangat sepi. Setelah berdebat dengan cukup lama, akhirnya supir taksi itu mau menerima jam tangan mahal milik kyuhyun sebagai bayaran untuk tumpangan mereka. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak membawa uang, maka terpaksa dia harus merelakan jam tangan kesayangannya yang bernilai puluhan ribu dollar itu.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam dan udara menjadi semakin dingin. Jaejoong dan kyuhyun berjalan berdampingan dengan langkah kecil. Menyusuri jalan di sekitar taman yang sepi. Jaejoong yang seperti kedinginan membuat dia harus mendekap tubuhnya sendiri dan berusaha merapatkan jaketnya.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja..?".. kyuhyun membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka.

"..."

"Hey, kau masih ingat denganku kan?..aku yang menolongmu saat di di gwanak tempo hari.."

"..."

"Hey, apa kau mendengarku..?"

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu..?" jaejoong berbicara tanpa melihat kearah kyuhyun.

"Mian, entah kenapa saat aku melihatmu dan saat dekat denganmu aku seperti ingin melakukan hal yang diluar kebiasaanku. Sebenarnya aku lebih suka diam dirumah dari pada harus berada diluar seperti ini, tapi entahlah…saat bersamamu rasanya lebih nyaman berada diluar dari pada di rumah"..kyuhyun tersenyum lembut dan tentu saja tidak dilihat oleh jaejoong.

"Apa maksudmu..?"..jaejoong mulai terlihat kesal.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu…Hey, maaf..apa aku boleh mengetahui namamu..?"..

"…."

"oh, ayolah…apakah kau masih marah..?"…

"tentu saja aku marah ,pabo…kenapa kau menyeretku kesini. Kenapa kau membawaku kedalam masalah besar. Hiks…Aku ingin pulang…aku ingin pulang"…mata jaejoong sudah terlihat berair dan sembab. Melihat hal itu membuat kyuhyun menjadi panik.

"Hey,hey…gwenchanayo…mianhe…jeongmal mianhe….Aku tidak bermaksud menyulitkanmu, mian karena aku hanya bertindak sesuai dengan kemauan hatiku dan tidak memikirkan akibatnya. Mian..ne..?..aku akan mengantarmu pulang dengan selamat, tenang saja.." kyuhyun menarik tubuh jaejoong dalam dekapannya. Hangat, itulah yang jaejoong rasakan. Dia tidak pernah merasa senyaman itu saat berdekatan dengan seseorang, dan bahkan sudah sedekat ini. Rasa nyaman yang dia rasakan saat ini berbeda dari rasa nyaman yang dia dapatkan saat berpelukan dengan paman dan bibi lee. Ada rasa baru yang berdesir dalam hatinya, seperti ribuan kupu-kupu mengelitik dada dan juga perutnya.

Jaejoong menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang kyuhyun, kemudian memejamkan matanya. Dia mencoba meresapi rasa asing yang baru saja dia dapatkan. Dia sepertinya sangat betah dengan posisi itu.

.

.

**Kyuhyun POV in Flash Back**

.

Ku hirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh gadis yang ada didekapanku ini. Entah mengapa aku sampai berani memeluk seorang gadis yang bahkan namanya saja aku tidak tahu. Aroma tubuhnya sangat harum, sangat nyaman. Mendekap tubuh gadis ini rasanya seperti mendekap ribuan bunga musim semi. Sepertinya walaupun harus berdiri berjam-jam disini, jika dalam posisi ini aku akan betah. Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dadaku, dan membuat desiran hebat dalam hatiku. Gerakan tubuhnya, suhu tubuhnya, suara detak jantungnya, hembusan nafas hangatnya, semuanya seperti menggelitik rasa didalam dadaku. Apa yang terjadi padaku..dadaku terasa sangat sesak sekarang, dan jantungku sepertinya berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Apakah ini penyakit, jika ini penyakit aku tidak masalah mengalaminya, karena rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Rasa ini, belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Rasa bahagia yang berlebihan saat berdekatan dengan seseorang.

.

**Kyuhyun POV in Flash Back end**

.

.

Setelah hampir 15 menit dengan posisi yang menurut mereka sangat nyaman itu, akhirnya jaejoong yang sepertinya sudah sadar dengan situasi, mencoba menjauhkan tubuhnya dari dekapan kyuhyun.

Terlihat wajah kecewa kyuhyun saat jaejoong mulai berjalan meninggalkan dirinya yang masih berdiri ditempat. Dipandanginya punggung gadis itu dan setelah sadar dengan keadaan sekitar yang sepertinya akan membahayakan keselamatan gadis yang berjalan didepannya. Akhirnya dia berlari menyusul sang gadis dan kembali menggenggam erat tangannya. Dan yang di genggam tangannya hanya diam saja, tidak memberikan respon apa-apa.

"Kau belum memberitahu namamu.."

"…."

"Oke, baiklah…kau masih marah ternyata.."…terlihat kyuhyun sepertinya sudah menyerah..

"Jaejoong…kim jaejoong.."…akhirnya sang gadis membuka suaranya. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil mendengar hal itu.

"Halo jaejoong shii, perkenalkan, nan cho kyuhyun imnida..Panggil kyuhyun saja. Arra..?" kyuhyun melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan mengulurkan mencoba berjabat tangan dengan jaejoong. Cukup lama jaejoong hanya diam sambil melihat kearah tangan kyuhyun. Saat kyuhun mau menurunkan tangannya, jaejoong langsung mengambil tangan itu dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut..

Kyuhyun sepertinya tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya, dia tersenyum sangat lebar dan dibalas dengan senyuman tipis jaejoong yang terlihat tulus. Walaupun senyuman itu tipis, tapi sudah mampu membuat kyuhyun terpana dengan kecantikannya.

"Ku mohon, jangan perlihatkan senyuman itu pada orang lain.."

"ne..?"..jaejoong binggung oleh ucapan kyuhyun..

"He..he…gwenchana….Kajja, kita sebaiknya terus berjalan sambil menunggu seseorang menjemput kita.."…kyuhyun menarik tangan jaejoong untuk berjalan disampingnya. Tangannya kembali menggenggam tangan jaejoong. Dan entah kenapa jaejoong tidak protes atau mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman kyuhyun. Sepertinya jaejoong merasa nyaman saat kyuhyun mengenggam tangannya.

"hah..udaranya sangat dingin dan di langit tidak ada bintang….Aneh, tapi sepertinya aku akan sering-sering berjalan kaki diluar seperti ini, karena ternyata rasanya sangat menyenangkan dan aku menyukainya.."..kyuhyun tersenyum kearah jaejoong, Sangat tampan, itulah yang ada di pikiran jaejoong saat melihatnya. Dan berhasil membuat wajahnya menjadi panas dengan semburat merah dipipinya.

"ne.."…jaejoong mengalihkan padangannya kedepan, agar wajah anehnya tidak terlihat oleh kyuhyun. Tapi, sepertinya kyuhyun sudah melihat hal itu dan membuat senyumannya semakin lebar.

Malam itu, setelah setengah jam mereka menyusuri jalan yang sepi dengan kyuhyun yang masih setia menggenggam tangan jaejoong dengan erat. Akhirnya, leeteuk dan juga beberapa orang yang terlihat seperti bodyguard datang menjemput mereka.

Disepanjang perjalanan pulang, leeteuk terus-terusan mengomel kepada kyuhyun. Yang diomeli hanya diam, dia terus memandang kearah jaejoong sambil senyum-senyum gaje. Melihat tidak ada reaksi balik dari lawan bicaranya, leeteuk akhirnya menyerah. Dan lebih memilih untuk berbicara pada orang yang mungkin mau merespon perkataanya.

"Maaf agashi, apakah saya boleh mengetahui nama anda..?"…jaejoong, yang sedari tadi terus memandang keluar jendela mobil akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan kearah leeteuk.

"Ye..?...ah..nan jaejoong, kim jaejoong"…jaejoong berbicara dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ne, Jaejoong shii…perkenalkan nama saya park jeong su..Tapi, orang-orang biasa memanggil saya leeteuk. Terserah anda mau memanggil saya dengan sebutan yang mana.. Tapi, saya lebih memilih dipanggil leeteuk, karena terdengar lebih keren"..leeteuk tersenyum kearah jaejoong.

"Ne..leeteuk shii.."

"Saya adalah manager dari kyuhyun, saya secara tidak langsung bertanggung jawab atas masalah ini. Apakah anda baik-baik saja..?. Anda tidak terluka karena kejadian tadi kan?"…leeteuk melirik kearah kyuhyun bermaksud untuk menyinggungnya, kyuhyun terlihat sudah mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela mobil disampingnya.

"Ne.. nan gwenchana.."

"Syukurlah, maaf…semua yang terjadi pasti membuatmu sangat kaget dan bingung. Hal ini tidak akan selesai begitu saja, dan kuharap di masa depan kita bisa bekerja sama untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Hari ini, sebaiknya anda beristirahat dulu dengan tenang dirumah. Besok pagi, saya akan menjemput anda. Ada hal penting yang harus kita diskusikan"…leeteuk sepertinya berusaha untuk bersikap sopan, terlihat dari perlakuannya kepada jaejoong.

"Ne..?"…jaejoong berusaha mencerna kata-kata leeteuk.

"Ah..ha…tidak usah dipikirkan, nanti kita akan membahasnya. Sebaiknya anda beristirahat dulu dirumah. Dan saya minta, tolong jangan pergi kemana-mana sebelum saya menjemput anda. Karena situasi saat ini, bisa membahayakan keselamatan anda.."…

"Ah…ne…saya mengerti.."..sepertinya jaejoong sudah mengerti maksud dari leeteuk.

Jaejoong meminta diturunkan di halte yang memang jaraknya tidak jauh dari flat tempat dia tinggal. Alasannya, mobil tidak bisa masuk kerena tempatnya tinggal. Walaupun kyuhyun terus memaksa untuk menggantarnya sampai kedepan pintu rumahnya, tapi jaejoong tetap menolak. Karena penolakan jaejoong dan deathglare dari sang manager, kyuhyun mau menggalah dan memperbolehkan jaejoong turun dari van miliknya. Jaejoong berjanji akan menunggu leeteuk menjemputnya di halte tersebut besok pagi. Jaejoong tidak ingin memperbesar masalah, dengan membiarkan orang asing mengetahui letak rumahnya. Dia juga tidak ingin membawa masalah untuk yuri.

Setelah berpamitan, akhirnya kyuhyun meninggalkan jaejoong di halte bis walaupun dengan berat hati dan wajah yang terlihat sangat khawatir.

.

**Flash Back Off**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

**.**

Setelah ngobrol lama dengan yuri, atau lebih tepatnya di introgasi oleh yuri jaejoong memutuskan untuk tidur tepat pukul 3 pagi. Setidaknya dia harus mengumpulkan semua tenaga yang dia butuhkan untuk menghadapi hari yang tidak kalah hebohnya dari hari ini saat dia membuka matanya besok.

Setelah sarapan yang tidak bisa dikatakan tenang karena yuri terus-terusan bertanya banyak hal tentang kejadian kemarin, membuat jaejoong jenggah dan memutuskan untuk berangkat lebih awal dari biasanya dan meninggalkan yuri yang masih sibuk didepan meja rias. Karena dia tidak ingin orang yang akan menjemputnya dihalte harus menunggu dirinya, lebih baik dia yang menunggu. Hitung-hitung, juga untuk menghindari semua pertanyaan dan ocehan yuri yang seperti tidak ada habisnya. Entah kenapa dia bisa mendapatkan teman serumah yang kelewat aktif seperti yuri, memikirkannya membuat jaejoong tersenyum.

Setidaknya rumah tidak akan seperti kuburan yang sangat sepi, jaejoong yang tidak banyak bicara diimbangi dengan yuri yang cerewet dan selalu ceria. Membuat suasana rumah menjadi ramai, dan jaejoong pun ikut-ikutan menjadi banyak berbicara untuk menanggapi semua ocehan yuri.

Setelah setengah jam membuat orang-orang dihalte heran karena dia tidak juga naik bus. Akhirnya jaejoong dijemput sebuah mobil chevrolet impala berwarna putih. Terlihat seorang pemuda keluar dari mobil dan mengampiri jaejoong. Membukukkan badannya dan tersenyum pada jaejoong. Jaejoong langsung berdiri dan ikut membungkuk dengan ekspresi bingung diwajahnya.

"Agashi..saya adalah supir pribadi tuan muda cho kyuhyun. Mari ikut saya, saya akan mengantar anda ketempat tuan cho dan tuan park. Mereka sedang menunggu anda sekarang"..

"ne..?"..melihat gelagat jaejoong yang seperti tidak mempercayainya, supir itupun langsung menelpon seseorang.

"Ne..tuan, ne..baiklah.."..sang supir tersenyum pada jaejoong.

"Agashi..tuan muda cho ingin berbicara dengan anda. Silahkan.." supir itu menyodorkan handphonenya pada jaejoong dan dengan ragu-ragu jaejoong menerimanya.

"yeoboseo.."...

"Jaejoong shii...ini kyuhyun, pria tampan yang bersamamu kemarin. Apakah kau bisa ikut bersama dengan supirku sekarang?. Aku menunggumu, jangan ragu.. dia akan menggantarmu dengan selamat sampai ketempatku berada. Jangan lama-lama, karena aku sudah sangat lapar. Aku ingin mengajakmu sarapan disini. Oke..sampai berjumpa"..piip..suara telpon dimatikan. Jaejoong hanya bisa cenggo sendiri, kyuhyun bahkan tidak memberikan dia kesempatan untuk menggucapkan sampai jumpa. Benar-benar pria yang sangat egois, itulah yang ada dipikiran jaejoong sekarang.

Akhirnya jaejoong mau ikut bersama dengan sang supir. Setelah setengah jam perjalanan, sang supir menurunkan jaejoong didepan sebuah restoran mewah. Sang supir menggatakan bahwa kyuhyun sedang menunggunya didalam. Saat memasuki restoran, jaejoong disambut oleh seorang wanita muda yang sangat itu memperkenalkan diri bahwa dia adalah manager dari restoran tersebut. Jaejoongpun dituntun oleh salah sang manager restoran untuk menuju sebuah ruangan. Tepat di depan pintu ruangan, wanita muda itu memberi isyarat agar jaejoong masuk seorang diri.

"Silahkan nona..Maaf, saya hanya bisa mengantar anda sampai disini. Selanjutnya hanya anda yang diperbolehkan masuk kedalam"..sang manager tersenyum ramah pada jaejoong dan di sambut senyuman kecil dari jaejoong.

Ada rasa gugup tiba-tiba menjalar didadanya, entah kenapa atau mungkin karena dia sangat asing dengan situasi ini. Berada di sebuah tempat yang sangat mewah dan diperlakukan sedemikian penting membuatnya sedikit kurang nyaman. Karena selama hidup jaejoong, hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang selalu menghargai keberadaannya. Dan sisanya, selalu memandang sebelah mata dirinya dan juga selalu merendahkannya.

"Maaf agashi, kenapa saya harus masuk sendirian..?"..jaejoong dengan hati-hati bertanya. Karena dimata jaejoong saat ini, wanita yang ada didepannya hampir seperti bos di tempatnya bekerja sekarang. Bagaimana tidak, penampilannya yang sangat anggun dan cantik secara bersamaan serta aura berwibawa yang begitu kental terlihat dari setiap gerak-geriknya membuat jaejoong merasa seperti penggemis dihadapan seorang wanita bangsawan.

Melihat sikap jaejoong yang sepertinya kurang nyaman, sang manager tersenyum.

"Nona, ini adalah perintah dari pemilik restoran dan saya hanya mematuhi perintah yang diberikan kepada saya. Tidak apa-apa nona, didalam tuan muda cho sudah menunggu anda. Anda adalah teman tuan muda cho bukan?..jadi, anda tidak perlu khawatir karena teman anda sedang menunggu anda didalam"...

"N..ne..gumawo.." jaejoong tersenyum kepada sang manager dan di balas senyuman yang ramah dan juga bungkukan tanda hormat.

Sang manager pergi setelah memastikan jaejoong sudah masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut. Dan disinilah jaejoong, terkagum-kagum karena semua yang dilihatnya. Dari luar, ruangan ini terlihat sangat , setelah masuk kedalamnya jaejoong terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Ruangan ini begitu mewah dan luas, dengan meja bartender dibagian kanan dekat dengan pintu masuk, tempat bermain musik (ada pemain gitar, piano, terompet, saxhophone, dan juga biola) disamping kiri dekat dengan pintu masuk, kolam renang yang besar berjarak sekitar 5 meter dari pintu masuk, serta taman kecil yang ada di tengah-tengah kolam renang dengan sebuah bangunan yang tidak begitu besar diatasnya.

Terlihat dari dalam kolam renang, lampu-lampu yang terang dan menyinari air membuat pantulan yang sangat indah. Taman itu berbentuk oval dengan bagunan yang berbentuk lingkaran. Jembatan yang menghubungkan antara taman dengan tempat jaejoong berdiri sekarang terbuat dari kaca yang membuat jaejoong gugup untuk menginjaknya, "bagaimana jika pecah" batin jaejoong.

"Apa kau suka dengan tempat ini.." sebuah suara dari belakang mengagetkan jaejoong. Ternyata itu adalah suara kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum lembut kepada jaejoong.

"Ne..?.." jaejoong yang masih bingung dengan situasi hanya bisa bertanya-tanya.

"Kau belum lihat semuanya.."...kyuhyun menjentikan jarinya. Melihat itu jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya, dia terlihat semakin bingung. Dan tiba-tiba langit-langit ruangan itu terbuka perlahan dan menampakkan langit biru yang sangat cerah. Melihat hal itu jaejoong kembali dibuat kagum, dia hanya bisa diam sambil memandang kelangit yang begitu cerah.

"Bagus sekali bukan..?..ini adalah tempat pribadiku. Disaat aku membutuhkan ketenangan, aku akan datang kemari dan memandang langit yang begitu cerah.." kyuhyun tersenyum melihat jaejoong yang masih setia memandang langit.

"Hey, ayo kemari.."..kyuhyun menarik tangan jaejoong, menuntunnya ke bangunan kecil yang ada di tengah kolam renang. Menyadari jaejoong yang sepertinya takut untuk menyebrangi jembatan yang terbuat dari kaca itu membuat kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Gwenchana, jangan takut. Jembatan ini sangat kuat, bahkan jika 10 gajah yang melewati jembatan ini akan sampai dengan selamat di pinggir" mendengar perkataan kyuhyun membuat jaejoong tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Bahkan kegugupan dan kekhawatirannya hilang begitu saja.

"Bwahahahaha..hahahah..10 gajah..?..benarkah?..hahahahah" jaejoong tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya, dia terus memeganggi perutnya yang sakit akibat terus tertawa. Melihat hal itu membuat kyuhyun tersenyum dengan lebar. Dimata kyuhyun saat ini, jaejoong begitu bersinar. Seperti malaikat yang begitu cantik dan juga sangat suci. Tawa jaejoong sepertinya akan menjadi salah satu hal favoritenya saat ini dan seterusnya.

"hahaha..uhuk-uhuk.." jaejoong menjadi terbatuk-batuk karena terlalu lama tertawa.

"Gwenchana..?..ayo kita ambil minum.." kyuhyun mendudukan jaejoong dikursi dan menyodorkan segelas air putih padanya.

Setelah minum dan menenangkan diri, jaejoong kembali teringat dengan situasinya dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Mianne...aku tidak bermaksud.."

"Gwenchana..tertawa itu sangat bagus untuk kesehatan dan aku menjadi sangat tersanjung karena telah berhasil membuatmu tertawa..hehe" kyuhyun tertawa kecil.

.

.

**Jaejoong POV**

**.**

**.**

Ada apa denganku, kenapa aku bisa tertawa seperti itu. Apa karena tadi aku begitu tegang

dan saat ada hal yang lucu membuatku kehilangan kendali dan bahkan tidak

pernah tertawa seperti itu sebelumnya. Aneh, ini baru pertama kalinya bagiku. Bersama dengan pemuda ini membuatku sangat nyaman dan bisa menunjukkan diriku yang sebenarnya.

Aku bahkan mampu melupakan kekhawatiranku sejenak saat dia menatap mataku dan berbicara padaku. Apa yang terjadi denganku, kenapa bisa begini..Aku hanya bisa menundukkan wajahku sekarang.

"Apakah kau sudah makan..?" pemuda itu membuka pembicaraan.

"N..ne..?" aku berusaha menatap wajahnya, memastikan kalau dia sedang berbicara denganku saat ini.

"Hey, tidak perlu merasa gugup. Santai saja, tidak ada pers atau siapapun yang akan menganggumu disini" pemuda itu tersenyum padaku. Sepertinya dia menyadari kekhwatiranku. Bagaimana bisa?...

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bisa tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sekarang"..

"Ye..?"..aku terkejut dengan perkataannya. Pemuda ini, apakah dia bisa membaca pikiran orang lain.

"tenang saja, aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran orang. Aku hanya mengetahuinya itu saja, setiap gerakkanmu sudah menjelaskan apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sekarang"..pemuda itu memasang senyum lima jarinya. Hal itu membuatku semakin merasa aneh dengan pemuda ini. Tapi, entah kenapa aku bisa nyaman saat bersamanya.

"Bukankah nyaman bersamaku?..lain kali, aku akan mengajakmu ketempat lain yang lebih menyenangkan. Dan tentu saja, tidak ada gangguan pers atau managerku yang cerewet.."...

Kenapa dengan pemuda ini, aku jadi semakin takut untuk bericara dalam hati. Apakah aku harus menghindari kontak mata dengannya, agar dia tidak bisa membaca pikiranku lagi. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong soal managernya, bukankah seharusnya tuan leeteuk yang menemuiku sekarang.

"Em..mian, apakah aku boleh bertanya sesuatu"..

"Ne..tentu saja, kau mau menanyakan apa..?. Oh, aku sampai lupa..Pelayan.." pemuda yang bernama kyuhyun itu memanggil seseorang dari meja bartender dan orang itu langsung mendekat kearah kami.

"Hey, jaejoongie..kau mau pesan minum apa..?"

"Mwo..?..kau memanggilku apa?.."

"Jaejoongie..joongie..bukankah itu sangat manis?..lebih mudah diingat dan juga sangat enak didengar"..Pemuda itu tersenyum padaku dan mulai berbicara dengan seorang pelayan tanpa memperdulikan deathglareku yang mematikan (Jae umma..itu bukan mematikan, tapi super imut).

Apa-apaan pemuda ini, kenapa dia sok akrab denganku. Apakah dia menginginkan uangku, Andwe...

Tapi, tunggu dulu..uangku?..tidak-tidak, dia tidak mengincar uangku karena dia pasti tahu aku orang miskin. Lalu kalau bukan uang lalu apa..Apakah dia menginginkan keperawananku..ANDWEEEEE...

.

.

**Normal POV**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun sekarang sedang diam dan hanya memandang lekat kearah jaejoong sambil tersenyum gaje. Sampai, saat ia ingin menanyakan apa yang ingin jaejoong pesan dia menggurungkan niatnya dan menyuruh sang pelayan membawakan yang sama dengan pesanannya untuk gadis yang ada di hadapannya, ketika melihat pola tingkah lucu dan imut jaejoong yang sepertinya menjadi sebuah tontonan yang sangat menarik dimata kyuhyun dan dia tidak ingin menghentikan pertunjukkan live itu..(wah, kyu oppa evilnya muncul nih, *digampar sparkyu*).

Bagaimana tidak, gadis yang ada dihadapannya sekarang sepertinya sedang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Berbagai ekspresi sudah ditunjukkan oleh jaejoong, mulai dari mengkerutkan keningnya, mempoutkan bibir kissablenya, menggeleng-geleng, mengangguk-angguk, menutup wajahnya, mencubit pipinya dengan kedua tangannya, memukul-mukul kecil kepalanya, dan yang terakhir menutupi dadanya dengan kedua tangannya dan memberikan tatapan tajam ke arah kyuhyun, yang tentu saja tatapan itu bukanlah tatapan tajam dimata kyuhyun tapi terlihat sangat imut dan menggemaskan.

"Wae..Kenapa menatapku begitu?.Tenang saja, aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam denganmu. Bukankah kita teman..?"..kyuhyun tersenyum kearah jaejoong dan di sambut wajah curiga jaejoong dengan matanya yang terlihat menyipit dan seram yang dibuat-buat dan sepertinya gagal total.

"Apa-apaan pemuda ini..Siapa yang mau jadi temannya.."..jaejoong bergumam dalam hati.

"kau harus mau jadi temanku, kalau tidak aku akan mengmabil apa yang kau tutupi dengan kedua tanganmu itu" kyuhyun yang sedari tadi melihat tingkah lucu jaejoong menjadi begitu tergoda untuk mengerjai gadis yang sangat imut didepannya ini. Dan saat kyuhyun mengatakan hal itu, pandangannya langsung turun kearah kedua tangan jaejoong yang masih berada didepan dadanya.

Melihat hal itu, jaejoong pun mengikuti arah pandangan kyuhyun dan hal itu sukses membuat wajahnya merah seperti tomat. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah jaejoong dan membisikan sesuatu di telingga jaejoong.

"Sekarang juga"..kyuhyun menggecup kecil telingga jaejoong dan berbicara dengan sedikit mendesahkan nafasnya kemudian tersenyum jahil. Dia membisikan hal itu tepat di telingga kiri jaejoong dan sukses membuat si pemilik telingga bergidik dan merinding disko dengan jantung yang berdetak sangat cepat serta..

"ANDWEEEEEEEEEEEEE..." sukses membuat jaejoong berteriak dan spontan memundurkan tubuhnya kebelakang. Hal itu membuatnya jatuh kebelakang bersama dengan kursinya.

"Aw...appo..".. jaejoong terduduk sambil mengosok-gosok bagian belakangny yang terasa sakit akibat menyentuh lantai yang keras.

"Gwenchana..?..mian...kau baik-baik saja kan?..Apakah kau terluka?"..melihat hal itu membuat kyuhyun panik dan merasa sangat bersalah pada jaejoong. Dia hanya ingin menggerjainya sedikit, tapi dia tidak menyangka akan menyakiti gadis yang sudah terlanjur menggambil posisi istimewa didalam hatinya.

"Ne..gwenchana. Apa kau bisa membantuku berdiri?"..

"Tentu saja, kajja.." saat kyuhyun memposisikan dirinya dekat dengan tubuh jaejoong untuk membantunya berdiri tiba-tiba jaejoong memegang kedua pipi kyuhyun dan mencubitnya dengan keras..

"Aw..aw..jae...aw..appwa ang kweeew llaguan (Apa yang kau lakukan)"

"Isshhhh..rasakan iniiii..ini balasanku atas perbuatanmu..kyuhyun shii...rasakan..rasakan..rasakan..." jaejoong terus mencubit kedua pipi kyuhyun dengan keras serta menggoyangkan kepala kyuhyun kekiri dan kekanan. Sang empu pipi hanya bisa meringgis kesakitan sambil memukul-mukul pelan tangan jaejoong.

Setelah kejadian itu, jaejoong langsung meminta izin untuk pulang dan kyuhyun menahannya. Jaejoong yang dasarnya keras kepala akhirnya bisa menembus penghalang yang kyuhyun buat dan bisa keluar dari restoran. Saat sudah di depan restoran, jaejoong dibuat terkejut oleh sapaan seseorang yang ternyata adalah leeteuk.

Dan disinilah mereka bertiga, makan siang dalam keheningan di sebuah restoran jepang yang di rekomendasikan oleh leeteuk. Seperti tahu situasi, saat dia baru sampai dan melihat jaejoong keluar dari restoran pribadi milik kyuhyun dia langsung menghampiri jaejoong dan mengajak kedua orang yang terlihat sedang bertengkar itu ke restoran langganannya.

"Jadi, jaejoong shii..apakah makanannya enak?"..leeteuk memecah keheningan.

"Ne..sangat enak.." jaejoong berusaha bersikap sopan dihadapan leeteuk. Lain halnya saat dia bertemu pandang dengan kyuhyun, jaejoong selalu mendeath glare kyuhyun, yang tentu saja tidak terlihat seram malah terlihat sangat lucu dan imut dimata kyuhyun. Dan yang mendapatkan death glare hanya bisa senyum-senyum gaje dan makan dengan santainya dan hal itu membuat jaejoong bertambah kesal.

"Aku sudah mendiskusikan ini dengan berbagai pihak. Baik itu pihak dari perusahaan yang sudah membesarkan nama kyuhyun, maupun beberapa petinggi pers yang sangat berpenggaruh selama ini dalam membuat berita tentang kyuhyun"..leeteuk meletakkan sendok dan garpunya dan mulai berbicara serius.

"Ne.." jaejoong mendengarkan dengan gelisah dan jantung yang berdetak kencang. Semoga hal yang tidak diinginkan tidak terjadi pada hidupnya nanti, batinnya. Diliriknya kyuhyun, dan langsung mendapatkan kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Dari gerakkan mulutnya, kyuhyun mengatakan "Gwenchana..semua akan baik-baik saja" dan kemudian tersenyum lagi pada jaejoong.

Walau tanpa suara, tapi jaejoong mengerti apa yang kyuhyun katakan dan membuat dia merasa jenggah. Bagaimana bisa pemuda aneh didepannya ini begitu santai disaat seperti ini. Bukankah dia yang akan sangat dirugikan jika masalah ini tidak selesai dengan baik.

" Kami sudah membuat keputusan dan sebelum dilaksanakan, aku harus mendengar pendapat kalian berdua. Karena, tanpa persetujuan dari kalian berdua hal ini tidak mungkin dapat dilaksanakan dengan baik"..

Jaejoong tercekat. Apa keputusan yang sudah di buat oleh leeteuk shii dengan orang-orang penting lainnya, batin jaejoong. Melihat kegugupan dan wajah khawatir jaejoong membuat kyuhyun kesal.

"Hyung, to the point saja ne.. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan. Jangan membuat jaejoong takut.."..mendengar hal itu membuat jaejoong melotot kearah kyuhyun..seolah-olah dia menggatakan 'kau sangat tidak sopan'. Dan kyuhyun juga membalas tatapan jaejoong dengan seolah-olah menggatakan 'anak kecil tidak usah ikut campur'..dan jaejoong hanya bisa cenggo dan ber'mwo' ria...

"Aisshh..kau ini, sifat tidak sabaranmu itu tidak bisa hilang juga ya. Baiklah-baiklah..kalian berdua dengarkan baik-baik. Aku dan semua pihak yang secara tidak langsung bertanggung jawab atas kejadian yang disebabkan tingkah konyol kyuhyun kemarin memutuskan kalian harus berpacaran.."

"MWO..." teriak kyuhyun dan juga jaejoong secara bersamaan.

"Hyung..apa maksudmu mengatakan hal itu. Ide dari siapa itu hyung. Tapi, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu keberatan jika harus berpacaran dengan jaejoongieku..hehe.." kyuhyun tersenyum lima jari kearah jaejoong

"Mworagu.."..Jaejoong hanya bisa mendeath glare kyuhyun dan dari tatapannya seolah-olah mengatakan 'berani bicara omong kosong lagi, maka kubunuh kau'..

"Hey..hey, tenanglah..ini bukan seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Berpacaran yang ku maksud adalah tidak mesti kalian harus bermesra-mesraan dan saling jatuh cinta. Kalian hanya perlu berakting sebagai sepasang kekasih didepan media dan khalayak ramai. Kalian hanya perlu melakukan hal ini selama satu bulan saja.."..leeteuk mencoba menjelaskan dengan suara yang rendah dan terdengar bijaksana tapi tidak ditelingga jaejoong.

Dia begitu merasa frustasi sekarang, hal yang paling ditakuti dan paling tidak diharapkannya dari situasi ini akhirnya terjadi padanya sekarang.

"Tapi leeteuk shii.. bukankah itu malah akan memperbesar masalah jika para fans tahu bahwa idola mereka berpacaran dengan gadis biasa dan miskin seperti saya"...

"Anniyo..jaejoong, kau itu tidak biasa dan tidak miskin..Kau tahu, kau adalah gadis paling luar biasa yang pernah ku temui dan juga hatimu itu begitu luas dan kaya. Apa kau tahu itu.."..kyuhyun tersenyum pada jaejoong.

"YA..kyuhyun, bisakah kau tidak menggombali jaejoong shii..Bisa-bisanya kau menggodanya di saat seperti ini"..kyuhyun mendapatkan jitakkan gratis dari leeteuk..

"Aw..hyung..appo..bagaimana jika otakku yang jenius ini konslet gara-gara dirimu. Kau bisa dibunuh oleh appa dan juga haraboeji"..

Jaejoong yang melihat pemandanggan itu hanya bisa bersweat drop ria. Benarkah yang didepannya ini adalah orang-orang yang begitu dikagumi oleh orang banyak.

"Aku mengerti apa maksudmu jaejoong shii..tapi kau tenang saja..aku sudah menyiapkan skenario yang sangat bagus untuk kalian.."

Akhirnya jaejoong dan kyuhyun diam dan mendengarkan penjelasan dari leeteuk tentang skenario yang akan mereka jalani saat menjadi pacar pura-pura nanti.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan mereka, jaejoong diantar pulang oleh kyuhyun yang sudah memakai alat-alat penyamaran seperti topi rajutan, kaca mata hitam dan sebuah syal. Walaupun harus berdebat dan bertengkar dengan jaejoong karena jaejoong yang keras kepala tidak mau diantar pulang dan juga leeteuk yang mengkhawatirkan artisnya.

Akhirnya kyuhyun yang tingkat keras kepalanya ternyata seperti dua tingkat diatas jaejoong akhirnya berhasil menyeret jaejoong masuk ke dalam mobil ferrari hitam miliknya dan membawanya pulang dengan wajah jaejoong yang ditekuk dan kyuhyun yang senyum-senyum gaje meninggalkan leeteuk yang masih mencak-mencak dan masih setia menggomel di pinggir jalan. Karena menimbulkan perhatian orang banyak, akhirnya leeteuk menyerah dan langsung meninggalkan TKP?...

...Didepan bangunan flat jaejoong...

"Gumawo kyuhyun shii..karena kau mau menggantarku sampai kerumah"..walaupun masih jengkel, tapi jaejoong menahannya dan berusaha bersikap sopan dihadapan kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, aku masuk dulu.." saat jaejoong ingin membuka pintu mobil tiba-tiba kyuhyun menahan tangannya.

"Ada apa la.." jaejoong tidak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya karena kyuhyun tiba-tiba mengecup bibirnya singkat. Jaejoong yang tersadar dari keterkejutannya langsung menggangkat tangannya untuk memukul kyuhyun. Tapi yang membuat jaejoong tambah kesal dan tidak jadi memukul kyuhyun adalah kyuhyun malah memajukan wajahnya dekat dengan jaejoong dengan mulut yang dimonyongkan dan mata yang tertutup.

Melihat hal itu membuat jaejoong tidak jadi memukul kyuhyun. Tidak ada respon dari jaejoong, akhirnya kyuhyun membuka matanya. Saat dia mau mundur kembali ketempat duduknya, jaejoogng tiba-tiba menarik wajah kyuhyun dan menghantupkan jidatnya ke jidat kyuhyun.

"Aw..aw..appo.." kyuhyun yang kesakitan hanya bisa mengusap-usap jidatnya.

"Rasakan itu.. namja mesum.."

Jaejoong langsung beranjak pergi dan masuk kebangunan dimana flatnya berada tanpa melihat kebelakang sedikitpun. Melihat hal itu kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

"Itukan hanya salam perpisahan, kenapa dia semarah itu.." kyuhyun masih mengusap-usap jidatnya. Teringat olehnya perasaan saat mengecup singkat bibir jaejoong. Bibir itu sangat lembut seperti kapas, tapi terasa kenyal dan ada rasa manis saat bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir jaejoong. Perasaan dimana, tidak akan bisa puas jika tidak melumat lama bibir itu.

Begitu saja sudah sangat enak, apa lagi jika aku melumatnya ya..Aishhh...kenapa aku bisa jadi mesum begini ya, batin kyuhyun...

"Pabo.." kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menggetuk ringan kepalanya. Dijalankannya mobilnya meninggalkan tempat yang mungkin akan menjadi tempat kenangan untuk dirinya dan jaejoong nanti.

Sementara kyuhyun tidak tahu, bahwa jaejoong masih menggintipnya dari jendela flatnya sambil memeganggi bibirnya.

.

.

**At night, jaejoong and yuri flat..**

**Jaejoong POV**

**.**

**.**

Aku sangat lelah hari ini, aku merebahkan badanku saat sudah selesai mandi dan makan ramyun instan yang selalu menggugah selera ku. siang tadi setelah sampai di flat aku memutuskan untuk menelpon yuri. Setelah beberapa kali mencoba tapi belum juga diangkat. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mendapatkan sedikit udara segar dan juga pemandangan yang luas untuk menenangkan pikiranku. Dan saat aku akan membuka jendela, kulihat pemuda itu masih disana, di dalam mobilnya. Dia hanya diam saja, sepertinya dia memikirkan sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya melamun.

Aku jadi teringat dengan perbuatannya yang sudah lancang menciumku, kupeganggi bibirku ada rasa manis diingatanku saat bibirku bersentuhan dengan bibirnya. Bibir pemuda itu sangat lembut, walaupun singkat rasa itu sangat jelas kurasakan. Setelah beberapa saat kulihat pemuda itu tersenyum lalu kemudian pergi dan menjauh. Setelah itu handphoneku berdering, ternyata yuri menelponku.

Aku menanyakan pada yuri, apakah aku bisa masuk kerja setengah hari padanya dan jawaban yuri begitu panjang dan juga tanpa jeda. Aku sangat aneh bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang bisa berbicara sepanjang dan juga sebanyak itu tanpa mengambil nafas. Yang kuingat hanya lah, yuri mengatakan bahwa sebaiknya aku tidak turun kerja sampai ada konfirmasi dari pihak kyuhyun. Karena aku sudah seperti artis yang dicari-cari keberadaanya oleh para wartawan dan bahkan para pekerja yang ada di SM Entertainment. Akan sangat membahayakan keselamatanku jika aku muncul di tempat kerja sekarang karena banyak fans kyuhyun yeoja maupun namja yang datang menggamuk ke gedung SM Entertainment menuntut untuk menyerahkan diriku hidup-hidup.

Mendengar dan membayangkan hal itu membuatku bergidik ngeri. Apa yang ingin para fans gila itu dariku jika aku menyerahkan diriku pada mereka. Apa mereka akan mencincangku, menggilingku dan kemudian menjadikanku daging burger?...(author lagi laper)

"ANDWEEEEE..."..aku berteriak dalam hati sambil memegang dadaku. Aku masih sadar untuk tidak berteriak dengan kencang, aku tidak ingin membuat masalah karena telah membanggunkan yuri dan anak bayi tetangga sebelah yang masih berumur 1 bulan?..

Belum lagi masalah yang harus kuhadapi dengan kyuhun dan juga managernya yang sepertinya sudah tidak waras. Apanya yang keputusan para petinggi, keputusan mereka begitu konyol. Jika harus bersandiwara kenapa aku dan kyuhyun harus menjadi sepasang kekasih, apakah tidak ada cerita lain yang bisa dikarang. Seperti menjadi kakak dan adik angkat, atau teman lama, atau pembantu dan majikan. Tunggu, pembantu dan majikkan.? Enak saja, aku tidak mau menjadi pembantu dari namja mesum itu. Tidak-tidak, itu tidak bagus..

Aisshhhh...Memikirkan semua ini membuatku sangat pusing sampai tidak bisa memejamkan mataku. Sekarang akan menjadi sangat-sangat rumit, lebih dari yang kubayangkan sebelumnya.

Rencana dari leeteuk shii adalah membuat cerita palsu untuk konsumsi publik dan juga demi menjaga nama baik kyuhyun. Yaitu aku dan kyuhyun adalah sepasang kekasih diwaktu SMA. Kyuhyun yang waktu itu masih SMP jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama denganku yang sudah SMA. Kami bertemu di sebuah taman dan kisah kami akhirnya dimulai. Setelah berteman selama 3 bulan, kyuhyun akhirnya menyatakan cintanya kepadaku. Akupun menerimanya dengan senang hati, karena aku juga sudah mulai mencintai kyuhyun.

Setelah satu tahun berpacaran, pada suatu hari kyuhyun menghilang dari kehidupanku dan sampai saat ini tidak ada kabar darinya. Dan setelah sekian lama kami tidak bertemu, akhirnya aku dan kyuhyun bertemu untuk pertama kalinya di gedung SM Entertainment kemarin. Kyuhyun yang tidak dapat memendam rasa rindunya pada jaejoong akhirnya tanpa pikir panjang membawa jaejoong kesuatu tempat dimana mereka bisa saling melepas rindu.

Setelah pertemuan yang mengharukan, aku dan kyuhyun memutuskan untuk kembali menjalin kasih dengan cara berpacaran. Setelah satu bulan berpacaran, aku dan kyuhyun tidak menemukan kecocokan lagi dan tidak ada lagi cinta diantara kami dan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan yang ada.

Setelah itu aku akan dikirim ke jepang oleh leeteuk shii, dan bekerja pada salah satu agen keartisan yang terkenal disana dan hidup tenang dan damai...

Begitulah yang dikatakan oleh leeteuk shii tadi pagi, melihat reaksi kyuhyun yang sulit ditebak aku hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Mungkin ini akan lebih baik, hanya satu bulan aku harus bertahan dengan semua penderitaan akibat kebohongan ini. Tapi, setelahnya aku pasti akan mendapatkan kehidupan yang normal dan juga hidup bahagia selama-lamanya..Memikirkan hal itu membuatku mendapatkan kekuatan dan keberanian untuk menjalani kehidupanku satu bulan kedepan. Dan juga bisa membuatnya tidur nyenyak malam ini. Semoga semuanya berjalan sesuai dengan yang diinginkan semua pihak...Semoga...

.

.

Jaejoong POV end

.

.

.

.

Tanpa jaejoong sadari, ada satu pihak yang sebenarnya memiliki rencananya sendiri, dan dia akan melakukan apapun untuk mewujudkan hal itu. Dan rencana itu akan sangat bertolak belakang dengan rencana yang jeajoong inginkan. Seorang namja dengan ambisi yang besar dan juga tingkat keras kepala yang luar biasa tinggi...

Ya.. dia adalah Cho kyuhyun...

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

.

RnR please...(bow 900)..

.

.

.

.

Terus ikuti ceritanya di next chapter ya, gumawo chingu...

.

.


End file.
